Old Friends, New Problems
by AniuTheWarriorAngel
Summary: Gaara never knew love until he met her seven years ago. She is now back and is bringing everybody into an adventure at Konoha High School, and the missions that they face are bigger and badder. The thing is that She is the 10 tailed Jinchuuriki named Anyu and she had been hiding that secret. Will she be able to keep it from Gaara? Or will their friendship be over. Gaara/OC
1. First Day Of School, The Mystery Girl

**I am sorry guys but my first story was boring it is the same story and the same plot and changing the summary I hope this is better. For the people who saw my first story thank you for reading that stupid one I created and I hope people like this one better. Will try to make the stories longer but with school and homework it might be hard making chapters every week so wish me luck and hope you like this one better.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I did come up with the character Ira if I did own Naruto I would not come up with that garbage in the first story I wrote so I hope you find this one better. Well onto the story. By the way this is before the 4th shinobi war hope you like it anyway will be making it with ninja war to.**

**Old Friends New Problems**

**Chapter 1: First day Of School, Who is the Mystery Girl**

It was a bright Sunny Monday Morning in Suna and the sun was just above the horizon when Temari the wind mistress comes barging into Gaara's room.

"Wake up Gaara or you're going to be late for school", said Temari in a monotone voice. "You do realize Temari that I never sleep so you do not have to wake me up", Gaara sais in his usual emotionless tone. In Gaara's thoughts, "Geez Temari always checking on me like some kind of mother, I am not 5 years old anymore I am 15."

Gaara brushed his red colored hair, brushed his teeth, and put on a brown robe with a white sash and brown pants. Suddenly Temari yelled from downstairs. " Gaara." "Yeah Temari?". "Are you still here?" Gaara was thinking about an answer before saying this, "Nope leave a message." "Oh trust me I am laughing on the inside, now can you please wake up Kankuro we have to hurry and eat or otherwise we will be late for our second year of Konoha High School." " Sure thing just say breakfast is ready and he will be barging through his bedroom door." After hearing Gaara say those words Kankuro opened the door dressed and all and ready to sink his teeth into breakfast.

"I heard breakfast what are we having?" asked kankuro his mouth watering with anticipation. "Cereal," said Temari annoyed by Kankuro's hunger. "I don't care as long as I get something to eat I am good" said Kankuro grinning at his sister. Temari was about ready to sock Kankuro right in the stomach, but knowing if she did she would get a glare from Gaara and that is not what she wanted this morning. They all went downstairs to eat there breakfast except Gaara who only had orange juice, And they went out the door to go to school. Temari used her fan to get there quickly. Gaara used his sand that created a sand board for him to fly on. And Kankuro had to walk because he just had his puppets and no special jutsu could be used for him to fly like his other siblings. And they were on there way to high school with kankuro groaning the entire time.

_**Meanwhile**_

In Konoha Naruto had yet to wake up and his alarm was going off. "Really why did my alarm clock wake me up from this wonderful dream, and in it I was just about to kiss sakura." said Naruto dreary eyed and in a tired tone of voice.

Naruto slowly walked over to his closet and picked out his orange and black jumpsuit, orange pants, and black sandals. He brushed his hair and teeth and when he was done pulled out some instant ramen to eat. And he walked out of his apartment before looking at his picture of him, Sakura, Kakashi, and Sasuke in a group photo. "I promise I will bring you back Sasuke and I never break a promise, because that is my ninja way," Naruto said to himself, and walked out door of his apartment.

Walking over to the High School Naruto had the strange feeling that he was being followed and he turned around and saw no one there. Suddenly when he turned back around he saw the emerald colored eyes of Hinata Hyuuga. Naruto got startled by seeing Hinata that he fell backwards and landed on his back with such force he was surprised he did not break his spine. "Ouch" Naruto yelled rubbing his back trying to get the pain off of his mind. " Sorry N-Naruto I d-did not mean t-to startle you", said Hinata in a shy compassionate tone. "Don't worry about Hinata I just got spooked" Naruto said still rubbing his back and smiling to the caring girl. "Well it was nice talking to you Hinata and you know if you stay out here to long you'll be late right?" Naruto was walking away and Hinata grabbed his arm and blushed doing so. "Can I help you Hinata?" "I w-was j-just wondering if you and I c-could w-walk t-together." Hinata still blushing from holding Naruto's arm. "Sure Hinata". And Naruto and Hinata walked together to the high school.

Everyone was already at the high school except Naruto and Hinata they were the only ones that were late.

"Hello guys" said Sakura to everyone. "Hey forehead" said Ino in a mocking tone. Suddenly out of nowhere a black figure was seen in the trees and was talking to the group. " Hello I am the new girl here" said the mysterious girl. " Oh yeah than show yourself" said Kiba and Akamaru growling. There was no response.

_**I hope you guys and gals like it if you have any suggestions please pm me or send reviews and I will be sure to add you onto the people who helped me so thank you tell me if I should continue it ot not so like I said please pm and review my story. Thanks.**_


	2. The gangs all here, Sibling stare down

_**Hey guys welcome to chapter 2 I have a poll set up for anyone who wants to see Gaara with Ira or Gaara with Siera anyway on with the story. Like I said before I do not own Naruto or Anything from Naruto I only own Siera and Ira. Reviews are liked.I have only had 1 and I would like more please that review I asked for it please give me more.**_

"Who are you and why are you here?!" asked Kiba yelling and his dog Akamaru growling and showing his white teeth to the mystery figure. Turning her head she looked at the gang looking at her and though they could not see it she gave a little smirk.

"All your questions will be answered later" said the mystery girl as she vanished as if she were a shadow clone, or just a straight out illusion.

"What a drag", said Shikamaru from the disappearance of the mystery girl.

Then Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro walked over to the group with Kankuro whining about pain of walking, and some other things about hating his life and how he wished he could fly like his brother and sister. Temari and her fan and Gaara with his sand.

"Why do most ninja have a flying jutsu, we live in the desert so we cannot jump from branch to branch like you leaf ninja," said Kankuro feeling jealous and yelling to God asking why he did not get a jutsu, just the chakra strings for his puppets.

"Stop complaining Kankuro. Just be happy you have your dolls," said Gaara to his brother, paranoid that his brother had to come to the same school as him.

"They are wooden action figures and I am happy that I have them, I am just unhappy that I have no Jutsu," Kankuro replied to his empty emotionless brother.

"Hey you three," Naruto said running up to the three siblings who were still arguing. When he was half way to them he stopped in his tracks thinking if he should even take another step. Gaara and Kankuro were having a stare down and Temari was yelling trying to break up the brotherly dispute.

"Ok…..maybe later," said Naruto walking away very slowly, inch by inch.  
"Oh sorry Naruto but do you think you could maybe get my brothers to stop their stupid dispute. I was thinking of slapping Kankuro and grabbing Gaara by the ear, but then I knew they are not little anymore so forget it," Temari exclaimed to Naruto exhausted from yelling her head off. Naruto was surprised she did not wake up the dead doing so.

"Well Temari you are talking to the mastermind of pranks so I will give it a shot," Naruto said with a smile on his face.

Naruto walked over to the brothers who were still having the stare down. Since Gaara rarely showed emotion this was new for him. And for Naruto. nsel

He snuck up to the two fighting brothers and quickly gave a yell to try to snap them out of their daze. "WILL YOU GUYS WAKE UP?!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs which startled Kankuro who fell to the ground holding his ear. And Gaara also stumbled but wondered if he became deaf from the yelling.

Ouch!" Kankuro said still holding his ear. "I think my ear is bleeding," Kankuro said. "WHAT?" said Gaara. Everybody thought it was permanent but after a few seconds he was back to normal.

"I thought that my ear was bleeding," said Kankuro in a reply to his brother.

"Now Naruto what the hell was that for?" said Gaara in his now emotionless tone.

Naruto got startled by everything and also gave a wild smirk to the two brothers. "Temari told me to get you guys out of your wild stare down and the only way to do so for my opinion the only way to do that was to yell, and it seems like it worked".

"Well you got us and if we were not in school I would knock you senseless," Gaara replied his invisible eyebrows narrowed.

"I will do it for you Gaara," Sakura said running right at Naruto.

Naruto tried to duck but Sakura knew just what move he was about to do and punched him on the cheek. The force was so powerful that it sent Naruto flying through the air, leaping over the sun and he hit his head on the side of a tree. "Speaking of which Naruto I didn't even sense your presence anywhere so when did you get here?" Gaara asked his defeated friend.

Naruto got up and he felt battered and bruised he had a bit of blood drifting down his nose but wiped it off with his jumpsuit sleeve. "I got here the same time you and your siblings did with Hinata. But you guys were to busy arguing and my friends talking to notice," Naruto said in a bettered tone.

Hinata walked over to her battered friend and dusted the dirt and grime off of him. "Thank you Hinata," said Naruto smiling which Hinata blushed after he spoke to her.

"Oh also there was this crazy girl that vanished a few minutes before you guys came here," said Ino.

"Did she say her name?" asked Kankuro. "No, but I am sure not a lot of girls would want a guy that wears a suit with cat ears," said TenTen.

"Ouch" Gaara replied to his brother while looking at his friends.

"But, she said you will know in due time," said Neji to the group. But before anybody could reply the bell rang to go to first period,,,,,, fight class.

_**Hope you liked it I was tired so only got a bit of it done will have chapter three done sometime tomorrow so cya.**_


	3. Flashback, how Ira and Gaara met

_**Hey guys I will just get right to the story don't forget to review like I said they are accepted and I will respond to you. If you have any ideas I will try to add them in any chapters I put up and you may also tell me a title that might be good for a part of my story so enjoy.**_

All the Naruto gang and the sand siblings went inside to go to their first period class. The school was made of brick and the front halls had huge windows to get a good view from outside and light, so it would not be so dark like the Akatsuki hideout.

The rooms had looked like big lecture halls and huge chalkboards covered to entire side of one wall. When they were all inside everybody was astonished at what they saw, the school had six floors, and huge stair spiraled from one floor to the next. The lockers were like walk in lockers.

"Dang this is the biggest school I have ever been in," said Naruto who in which who was wide eyed.

"Not really the school in Suna was actually a bit larger than this by only two floors," replied Temari to Naruto giving a small smirk.

"Do you really? Because every time Konoha tries to be better, you always have to be one step, well in this case two floors better than us," Naruto said his eyes squinted to the wind mistress.

"I know were just that awesome," said Temari still smiling.

Naruto just turned his head and refused to talk to her. "Are we all in the same class right?" Ino asked the group.

"Of coarse we are Ino-pig," Sakura said in maniacal tone with an angry expression in her eyes. "Why wouldn't we be?"

"Well billboard-brow you do realize we are not the only students here" replied Ino to Sakura or in her opinion billboard-brow

Both of the girls looking at each other. The rest of the group swore they saw lightning striking between their eyes, having an intense stare down.

Everybody had a locker right next to each other except Gaara whose locker was on the second floor when everybody else's locker was on the first floor.

Everybody joined each other at the second floor where Gaara was and everybody was amazed the Ino and Sakura could keep their eyes on each other and still walk up stairs, which could be a talent which everybody thought it could be.

"Come on Gaara we need to get to our first class," said Naruto in a bored _I really wish I was not here right now_ tone.

"Alright, now Naruto if we go on any missions just remember don't die," Gaara said his emotionless voice creeping up Naruto like a snake,

"Okay, but try to have more emotion is your voice Gaara," Naruto asked talking to the red headed ninja.

"No promises," Gaara replied.

Everybody laughed at the statement and continued on to fight class which is held in a big arena like area like where the chuunin exams were held. But you don't kill people in this arena.

It had stone walls, and sand or dirt floors, with benches for a good view at what is happening to the two competitors. And there are insignias of the hidden villages on the side of the walls to give it a more ninja like décor. Everybody heard a voice coming from the intercom and listened.

"**_Welcome back students and for the new freshman who came to the first year at our school, and I expect everybody will be treated fairly and will do what their teachers say. There will be missions almost every month there also might be two every month depending in whose class you are in when the mission is received by the teacher and which class gets that mission. So that's enough talking let the school year commence right now." _**

"Man that principle can talk," said Naruto. Everybody nodded and proceeded over to the benches.

When they got there and everybody was settled down there was this girl that had sand colored wavy hair and dark brown tips halfway up her hair. She had crystal light blue eyes that seemed like they were shining. She had on light sand colored lipstick and black mascara with long eyelashes. She had on a sand colored sleeveless tank top light blue thin jeans, and black sandals. And she was standing in the middle of the arena like she was meditating, and also she wore a sand symbol black head protector.

"Wow, she looks really familiar don't you think Gaara?" Kankuro asked looking up as if he was trying to remember see her somewhere or sometime in his life.

"Yeah" said Gaara trying to remember if he had seen her before, But then it hits him like a sharp Kunai cut into him.{Not really well you know what I mean}.

_**Flashback**_

The hot sun blazing down and cooling down in the Hidden Sand Village. The sun's brightness now going dimmer and dimmer as the sun went down below the desert horizon. The activity started to die down but some kids were still playing. At night it was the coolest time so they would play then and try to stay out of the blazing heat. Up on the kazekage building there sat a eight year old Gaara depressed and alone. His brother and sister were already asleep and in which it was only 8:30.

There was a girl that was the same age as Gaara was walking around the perimeter of the village, when she spot somebody alone,

_I think I will see if he is okay he might need a friend,_ the girl said to herself looking at him from below, Gaara had his head in his hands and was too depressed to notice.

She used ninja speed to get her there quickly. When she was right below the Kazekage's

Building she took a giant leap, and was on top in no time. She inched closer to him, she then remembered him being Gaara the sands ultimate weapon.

_I am just like him but nobody is afraid of me, he just does not know how to control his sand and it is not his fault he has Shukaku inside of him, its Shukaku who is really doing this not him, _she told herself in her head._ If only I knew how much pain he was going through._

She tried to make her footsteps quit but because of the sand every time her foot moved the ruffling sound from the sand made it worse for it to be quiet and just like she predicted Gaara turned his head to look at the young girl.

_Nice going dude, _she said to herself again in her head. _Your supposed to be a ninja who in which are stealthy you just blew it!_

Gaara got his sand ready.

"Whoa its okay, I am a friend," she said to Gaara who still had control of his sand.

"Are you one of my fathers' assassins?!" Gaara replied to the star struck girl

"Yeah, an eight year old girl as an assassin, you would probably kill me with your sand"

"Why are you here when everybody else thinks I am a monster?" Gaara asked his eyes turn a deep black and he tries to show know emotion, but you could see it in his eyes as like they pierced you like a knife like they are looking into your soul to try to make you have the slightest emotion.

"I thought you might need a friend and you feeling hurt like that hurts me inside to , because I have never knew your pain but I know you can't help having the sand demon in you." She said smiling to Gaara whos eyes came back to his pale emerald color.

"I am Gaara." he said to the young girl.

"I know my name is Ira, she replied to her new friend. "Ira Kinorabi"


	4. attack!,Ira's loss

_**Hey guys going right to story don't forget to review enjoy adios.**_

"So you are not scared of a demon like me?" Gaara replied trying to keep from crying in front of Ira. He did not know if he should be happy or sad so he just kept his distance.

"Of coarse I am not afraid of you. I think you are just confused and in need of some company." Ira walked over to Gaara who now didn't have his sand around him now and just let it vanish out of his sight, never to be seen again in that time of night.

Ira was now face to face with him.

She put her hand on his shoulder which made him tense up for nobody put his hand on him in a while. The longer she left her hand on him the less tense he became. Ira pulled out a piece of paper which she had in her pocket. She always carried paper with her with a small notebook. She showed it to Gaara and started to create something with the paper.

Gaara cocked his head not knowing what she was doing with paper but watched anyway watching and thinking of what she might be doing with the paper.

What seemed like an eternity later she was done.

"Stick out your hand Gaara" she said smiling to him as she had her hand cupped softly over the object as to not damage it.

Gaara did what she had told him to do and he also had his hands cupped open so she could place it in his hands.

When she placed the object in his hands he did not know what to think of it. He cocked his head and gave a confused look to her. She gave a small childish giggle when she saw his confused look.

"It is a origami rose, I give these to all the new people I meet, or I become friends with," she smiled still looking at him while Gaara had his eyes on the paper rose.

"You think of me as your friend, most people would just run away whenever I look at them, or if I hurt someone like the person I hurt on the playground."

"Yes I do think of you as a friend, a true friend, I just wish I could understand you more."

Gaara looked at her like;_ did she really say she wanted to be more like me?_

Suddenly Ira over heard a voice coming from below the Kazekages building.

"Ira you need to come home with me, you need to be in bed now," her mother Shirona said.

"I'm coming," she yelled from atop the building.

"I can come and see you tomorrow at the same spot if you want me to?" she said smiling to the red headed boy.

"Sure if you want to. If you're not creped out by me," he said.

"Okay so see you tomorrow night," she waved to him before leaping down from the building with her ninja like speed and met with her mother down below.

She waved a goodbye and walked with her house. During her walk she talked to her mother about Gaara and how he was the same as her and how he was treated differently then her.

"That's nice dear but please be careful around him, I have seen and heard people say things that he murders people." She said while having a hint of fear in her eyes.

Not knowing that right above their house Gaara overheard the conversation and grew blank and sad, thinking that her mother would keep him away from her.

"But mother it is not him doing that it is Shukaku I was the lucky one because I have more friends than him, but I like him just the way he is."

Gaara could here a little bit of the last part before vanishing back to the Kazekage building but all he could hear from the last part was; _mother it was not him doing that_, before leaving the roof of the house.

The next morning Gaara watched as Ira went of to school but nobody saw him but Ira and gave a quick wave to him before going into the building. Gaara went over and saw his brother and his sister going into the building, they also gave a small wave before going in

as well.

When Ira and Gaara's siblings came out of school it was 3:00 and Gaara was there waiting for them. He got his lessons done when Temari and Kankuro were done with school and they teach him what they learn, instead of him going to school and be hated by the students. He then does that for three hours. And by the time he gets done the sun was just about to set on the horizon.

Ira and Gaara met at the same spot everyday at the same time for a week when soething went completely wrong. Gaara had murdered his uncle by his father sending him to kill Gaara so that he would not be a threat anymore. So he carved the Japanese symbol 'Love' on his forehead. _Love no one but yourself_ was running through his head he was going to make people pay with their own blood being scattered everywhere and show no mercy.

When Ira came to see him that night she was flabbergasted at what laid upon her. An explosion circle in the ground where Gaara's uncle Yashumaru killed himself with paper bombs all over his body. And a blood stain was on the side of the building. And there she saw Gaara breathing heavily from using his sand and using so much chakra.

"Lord have mercy what happened here!" Ira yelled to Gaara who was still breathing heavily.

"Go away," Gaara yelled to the astonished girl. Just get away from me!"

Gaara had a blood thirsty stare and his eyes were just full of hate._ What happened to the kind friend I used to know_, Ira said in her mind.

But before she could say anything Gaara wrapped sand around her and she screamed as the sand tightened harder and harder around her body. Ira could hear cracking noise coming from her body she knew that some of her bones were broken."Gaara…..stop" she tried to scream out but she was choking and coughing up blood.

"Gaara…..please let me go." Ira saw the explosion and went to see what it was and she saw her own friend being taken away from her by hatred flooding into his mind.

Gaara then had a metamorphosis and felt pain in his head which made his sand fall back and release her.

Ira tried to get up, but every time she tried she would fall right back to the ground and cough up more blood which dripped down her chin. She could see the stains on the floor of the building.

Ira managed to build up some of her chakra she know if she stayed there long enough Gaara would kill her and he would not hesitate to do so. She then teleported herself to her house, too not be seen anymore that night.

When Gaara snapped out of it he still had his blood thirsty glare and then remembered what he had done to his friend and teleported himself to her house. But when he got there no one was around and all that was left was an origami rose on the front door. He know the reason she left was because of him and he was more angry and then stayed that blood thirsty way until Naruto then helped him.

**That's it for this chapter don't forget to review they are helpful to me and please send suggestions that you might want to see in my story. Adios.**


	5. new students, Iras impression

_Hey guys welcome to chapter 5 starting at the school chapter 4 was the end of the flashback so I hope you guys and gals like it. Please leave your reviews. I want reviews please. Okay enough talking, on with the story._

"Hey Gaara wake up, are you alright?" Naruto asked his friend while looking at him straight in the eyes.

"Yes, I just had a flashback that I regret having," Gaara said his eyes closed so you can see the black of his eyelids.

"Was it about your old friend?" Temari asked with a smug little grin like a little boy would give if he was getting out of trouble.

Gaara didn't say a word, but instead he gave his sister a glare that says_ you better stop or someone will be in the hospital when were done here. _Temari sweat dropped but gave a smile that says _okay I'll shut up just know I am a family member._

After Temari and Gaara had their little mishap, Ira was training and saw that every sophomore student was there, so she decided to give them some entertainment on one of the students that some of them might be fighting.

Ira got into a battle stance and she clasped her hands together and said to herself in a loud tone so everyone can here her, "NINJA ART: ICE MIRROR JUTSU!" and in doing so some water that she carried in, with a casement went up into the air and froze instantly right after she blew wind right at the water.

After the ice mirrors froze she was able to absorb her body right into the mirrors, only staying in the mirrors for only thirty seconds before leaving the ice and having it shatter into millions of ice crystals.

Everybody wondered how she did that when she wore a sand headband but in other words they were all in dismay.

"Well Ira, I see you have gotten better with your jutsu" Gaara said to no in particular knowing that Ira could not here him.

But Ira was not done yet.

She grabbed a Kunai from her weapons pouch and sealed it. She then threw it into the air about ten feet and leaped into the air at the same height as the kunai. When both Ira and the Kunai were at the same height she did a 360 spin and kicked the kunai full force causing it to go straight at 90 miles per hour getting it pinned into the side of the wall.

Everybody now had their mouths gaped open, even Gaara's eyes were the size of dinner plates, if they that was even possible.

Suddenly the fight teacher came into view and saw the entire thing. She then spoke to Ira and the other students in harsh manor, with a smirk on her face. Her voice was loud which could make any ninja jump with fright or make them startled at best.

"Alright maggots listen up or I will be forced to give you a detention, she said still with a aggressive bitter tone. My name is Anko and I will be your teacher!"

"WHAT!" said Naruto in a frantic tone trying to see if anyone else was startled by her being a teacher, but nobody was.

"You will be partnered with a person and they have names on the side of the wall, you will throw a kunai and whatever name that Kunai lands on will be your partner."

"Yes ma'am," the students said.

"Lets get started but first we have new students here please give your names and what village your from maggots and we will begin with class, Anko said.

They all went into the arena to say there names and where they were from when they came to the Konoha school. For the next four years they were living there.

"My name is Ira Kinorabi and I am from the Sand Village, so nice to meet you all.

Some of the guys from the row of new students and in the stage whistled to her in loving tone like guys would in the movie whenever they see a hot girl, and in the end the girl would slap him and break up with him on the spot, and the guy would go with the girl he whistled to then she would slap him, and then he would end up having no girl at all.

"Down boys," she said with a smile and also in a sort of unsophisticated tone.

Ira bowed her head showing that she was done speaking and took her seat right next to her old friend Gaara but did not talk to him.

The next student was a girl who had blonde hair and dark brown eyes. She was wearing a red t-shirt and light blue shorts and white sandals.

"My name is Konami Yimora and I am from the hidden waterfall village, it is nice to meet everyone," she said before taking her seat next to Shikamru, and she seemed to be making loving eyes at Shikamaru which made Temari red in anger and by her anger in the background you could her a train whistle go off from her bitter anger,

The next student was also a girl she had light green eyes and long black hair and a red bandana tied on the back of her hair. A long blue dress shirt, white long skinny jeans, and black sandals.

"My name is Flora Gentorio and I am from the Hidden Sand Village."

She took a seat right next to Kankuro who looked at Flora, and she looked at him, and their eyes met and it was love at first sight.

"Hi I'm Kankuro," he said to Flora.

"Nice to meet you, I am Flora," she said to Kankuro

**Back to the new student introductions **

The new students were both triplets but were both different

"Hello our names are Star, Emily, and Tigerlily, but you can just call me said lily, she said and lily had brown hair with grey eyes. She had a pink t-shirt with light blue jeans with black sandals/

Star had dark brown hair with dark blue eyes. She had on a red spaghetti strap tank top and black jeans and black sandals.

And Emily had long umber colored hair with green eyes. She had on a whit dress shirt with a red rose on the top with white jeans and white sandals she just loved the color white.

_What did you guys think? I will have the partners picked next chapter and I promise every person will have a date and there will also be break ups and also even a death of a lover so you have to keep reading to find out what happens please pm me and also review if you have any suggestions please let me know. See you all later._


	6. Teammates, Ira's song

_Okay guys and girls I am doing things in a characters point of view and I will tell you when I will be changing character point of view so we are starting with Ira's so please review I am down on my hands and knees begging please review. Ok enough on with the story._

** _Ira's Point Of View_**

I can feel the tension building up in the room for everyone was picking their partners and our own fate is decided with a knife, well the fate of mine and another person or as they say teammate. "Listen up maggots I will pick who will be going first to have a teammate for this class and if you refuse I will throw it for you and you have no say so in any of the activities," she said fiercely to us. Her wide smirk could make you feel uneven at the first sight. _That lady needs to be taken to a therapy class_, I thought to myself having a wide glare on my eyes.

"You're up first Ira," she said.

_Oh great_, I thought to myself going down to the arena floor and I pulled a kunai out of my weapons bag. I felt all eyes were on me and I started to tense up so I decided to do something different to pick my partner.

I turned around and I had my back facing the wall with the names of the classmates that were there to pick from. I raised my kunai and without looking at the wall I threw the kunai as it pinned itself into the wall.

I turned around to see people in awe; I saw that Kankuro did a spit take on Temari after he took a sip of water.

Naruto had on a flabbergasted face like _what the hell just happened_ face on.

TenTen and Neji had on a shocked expression. Well TenTen did Neji just couldn't care less what was going on.

And the rest of the gang meaning Sakura, Sai, Chouji, Rock Lee, Emily Tgerlily, Star, Shino, and Flora had their jaws dropped, but you could barely see Shino's jaw because of his jacket hood blocking his face.

The Kunai got pinned right next to the name Gaara and my entire body felt like one hundred bricks landed right on top of me. I had to be teammates with my old friend, if we are still even friends.

I stared at the teenager that has heart me even though I knew he couldn't control himself, but I knew that he was evil, I don't know how much he has changed because I have not seen him in six years. I only hope he has lost his bloodthirsty motivation. Yikes.

Everyone got their teammates and here is the order they were called and some were ironic:

_**Ira and Gaara**_

_**Neji and TenTen**_

_**Kiba and Ino**_

_**Sakura and Sai**_

_**Hinata and Naruto**_

_**Shikamaru and Temari**_

_**Kankuro and Flora**_

_**Star and Shino**_

_**Tigerlily and Rock Lee**_

_**And up**_

_**Emily and Chouji**_

Everyone except for me were happy with their teammate but I don't know how things might come between me and him but only time will tell.

Anko looked up at us and told us that we are supposed to get to know our partners and that is what I was not looking forward to.

Gaara and I just stared at each other and just did not say a word to one another for the rest of the time. At least some were better at talking to each other then we are.

_**Hinata's P.O.V**_

Naruto and I were going over battle strategies and I just couldn't concentrate. I always thought that me being on a team with him or being a partner to him was always a good thing, but its just making me even more nervous around him.

"So what I might be thinking is that you use your byakugun and I will pull in for the kill when you try to find their weak spots, does that seem okay to you," he declared to me.

I nodded as a response and then I felt like if I did not get these words out of my chest and talk to him and hope for an answer I felt like I might explode.

I gulped and when he looked at me confused I knew I was blushing when I finally blurted out to him, "Naruto will you please be my boyfriend!"

At first he was shocked to hear my voice come out that clear and that harsh but I helped me get it out to him.

I was surprised that no one turned around when they heard my outburst but that the same time I was relieved.

"Yes Hinata I will be you're boyfriend," Naruto said to me.

I literally thought my heart would jump out of my chest I was ecstatic about the way he said his yes and I couldn't hold back tears of joy, and I gave him a kiss on the cheek for now we were boyfriend and girlfriend now.

For once in my life I found the courage I needed.

_** Ira's P.O.V**_

It was after school and I had a feeling everybody was at home or heading home so I decided to go to the schools auditorium to practice my singing skills. Yes I know not many ninjas sing but I think music is my sanctuary and I wanted to work on my music.

The auditorium had a huge stage and it looked like our own theater room and I walked on top of the stage.

I had imagined singing to thousands of fans and I could feel the heat of the stage lights and the instruments blasting loud, and fans singing along to the music that was being played.

I grabbed one of the microphones even though the stage would make my voice louder, I wanted to live the experience as realistic as possible. And I took a deep breathe as I was about to sing my song but before I felt like someone was watching me.

_**Gaara's P.O.V**_

I could sense that Ira was still at the school. Sakura, Flora, Neji, TenTen, Shino, Emily, Tigerlily, Star, Rock Lee, Shikamaru, Temari, Kankuro, Ino, and Kiba were also right behind me and we saw that the auditorium lights were open. We all tried to find an opening in the window so that we can see and hear her voice and she wouldn't sense our presence a lot, and it looked like she was going to do it.

_**Ira's P.O.V**_

Ira's Song:{ I do not own the song all rights are reserved to the person who wrote it}

_**The day I first met you**_

_**You told me you'd never fall in love**_

_**But now that I get you**_

_**I know fear is what it really was**_

_**Now here we are, so close**_.

_**Yet so far, haven't I passed the test?**_

_**When will you realize**_

_**Baby, I'm not like the rest**_

_**Don't wanna break your heart**_

_**I wanna give your heart a break**_

_**I know you're scared it's wrong**_

_**Like you might make a mistake**_

_**There's just one life to live**_

_**And there's no time to wait, to waste**_

_**So let me give your heart a break**_

_**Give your heart a break**_

_**Let me give your heart a break**_

_**Your heart a break**_

_**Oh, yeah yeah **_

_**On Sunday you went home alone**_

_**There were tears in your eyes**_

_**I called your cell phone, my love**_

_**But you did not reply**_

_**The world is ours, if you want it**_

_**We can take it, if you just take my hand**_

_**There's no turning back now**_

_**Baby, try to understand**_

_**Don't wanna break your heart**_

_**Wanna give your heart a break**_

_**I know you're scared it's wrong**_

_**Like you might make a mistake**_

_**There's just one life to live**_

_**And there's no time to wait, to waste**_

_**So let me give your heart a break**_

_**Give your heart a break**_

_**Let me hive your heart a break**_

_**Your heart a break**_

_**There's just so much you can take**_

_**Give your heart a break**_

_**Let me give your heart a break**_

_**Your heart a break**_

_**Oh, yeah yeah**_

_**When your lips are on my lips**_

_**And our hearts beat as one**_

_**But you slip right out of my fingertips**_

_**Every time you run, whoa **_

_**Don't wanna break your heart**_

_**Wanna give your heart a break**_

_**I know you're scared it's wrong **_

_**Like you might make a mistake**_

_**There's just one life to live**_

_**And there's no time to wait, to waste**_

_**So let me give your heart a break**_

_**Cuz you've been hurt before**_

_**I can see it in your eyes**_

_**You try to smile it away**_

_**Some things you can't disguise**_

_**Don't wanna break your heart**_

_**Baby, I can ease the ache, the ache**_

_**So let me give your heart a break**_

_**Give your heart a break**_

_**Let me give your heart a break**_

_**Your heart a break**_

_**There's just so much you can take**_

_**Give your heart a break**_

_**Let me give your heart a break**_

_**Your heart a break**_

_**Oh, yeah yeah**_

_**The day I first met you**_

_**You told me you never fell in love**_

Song written by Demi Lovato I do not own the song

I hope you guys liked it tell me if you like the point of views or the original version better okay until next chapter. Bye.


	7. The Search, I Missed You My Friend

_**Ira's P.O.V**_

I was breathing having heavily for not taking a lot of breaths in between the songs I was worn out and I was panting as well. When I looked out I couldn't believe what I saw, all of my friends, listening to the song. What I couldn't believe was on how I didn't see them when I was doing it.

It has seemed like an eternity later before I heard anything; I started to think the people in this room were frozen by some kind of jutsu that I couldn't see. But my worries were over when Rock Lee decided to break the silence.

"Woohoo!" was his response with pure excitement in his tone. I guess that's why he has never had a girlfriend. Okay subject change. I walked slowly down the stage meeting my friends outside of the school to talk. They still had their mouths open and they all still had flabbergasted expressions. I guess they might have liked my singing, or they were being silent and I should hide under a rock for all eternity never to be heard from again.

When we were outside of the building I hung my head low not knowing what to expect from everyone, whether they would like or dislike it. Whether I should hide under a rock, or be overjoyed. But when I was expecting uncomfortable words I heard a clap, then another, and another, until there was a huge uproar of clapping. A smile plastered on my pink lips and I saw Gaara clapping to. Then when he realized what he was doing he stopped, but gave me a small smile that I only saw. If he was being this kind then why won't he show it to his other friends that he has a little emotion? I'll never know, but I am really starting to think that Gaara is trying to understand me and wants to learn more on what has happened after the last time I talked him, and he talked to me.

"You were awesome!" I heard TenTen say while she was spinning a kunai around in between her fingers

"What did you think about it Gaara?" Temari asked her little brother who was standing behind the group of friends.

He just twisted his hands to the left and to the right like he was saying _It was okay but I don't want any part in this,_ then he just turned and walked away.

"What is up with him?" Naruto asked while looking up to the sky like Shikamaru was doing.

"I don't know but I am going to ask him?" I said to the group of friends Temari came with me and we said our good byes to everybody and we were off. Leaping from branch to branch, trying to find the missing friend/brother.

"Temari do you know what's wrong with Gaara?" I asked her while we were still jumping.

"No, he hardly ever tells us about his problems. Basically I have no idea," temari said to me. Both Temari and I were both sick and worried for Gaara. This is the first time since I got here that I was worried for him. Who knows what might be running through his head right now. All I knew was that we both had to find him. Then I was starting to feel stupid. He could feel our chakra and teleport with his sand to different places. I then did not know what to think of it.

"Temari stop!" I yelled out to her, she stopped and looked around.

"What did you find Gaara?" Temari questioned. I shook my head not knowing what we should do.

"Well Temari, Gaara can teleport with his sand and I don't know where he could have gone to and I am starting to feel worried for him, what if the Akatsuki find him."

"Come on Ira, we are talking about Gaara here he can fight with his sand and he has gotten better controlling it. Believe me."

I nodded my head and we continued the search.

"So are you guys staying in Konoha?" I asked her waiting for an answer.

"Yes we are, since Gaara cannot be Kazekage until he finishes high school, we are staying here for a year and then going back to Suna when school is over. Why do you ask?" she said to me questioningly.

"No reason" I said to her not to tell her the real truth.

"Yeah sure the real reason is that you like my brother, don't you?" she said smiling to me.

"No, I just don't want him to get hurt Temari," I said to her. I really was starting to be afraid for him and I was sad for treating him this way. I guess I should not judge a book by it's cover. But I knew we had to find him for right now it was starting to be late for it was six in the evening, and when the night gets darker that's when bad things start to happen, that I don't even want to talk about.

When it seemed like we would have no chance of finding Gaara it was seven and we finally found him resting on top of a waterfall, we knew it was him because you could see his blood colored hair.

Temari was showing signs of him being upset and wanting to smack him upside the head, even though I knew and she knew that the sand would immediately protect him from Temari's rage and Temari just gave up on the idea.

"Gaara get down here now!" Temari yelled from down below the waterfall.

He lifted his head and then just lied right back down.

"Fine, but I am just tired today," Gaara replied to his sister who was gritting her teeth.

"How can you be tired? You were gone most of the day and haven't even had dinner yet, and you know how Kankuro gets when he is left alone and has had nothing to eat."

"What did he do the last time Temari?" I asked her confused and wanting to know what crazy thing Kankuro did.

"He was jumping around our house and I don't even know how he managed to do this but he lifted a couch out of the house and the window and destroyed a food cart going outside our window doing so, we had to pay for the damages and it was not fun."

"Wow, like Shikamaru would say what a drag," I said to her.

"At least you don't have to live with him," Temari said rolling her eyes at the thought of her brother.

"Even though you guys dislike each other and cause each other both physical and emotional pain, you are all family," I said to both of them smiling.

"Yeah, but we need to hurry and get to Kankuro or else we will be in a load of hurt," said Temari to both of us.

"Really if I find him and he has destroyed most of the village he will not live to see tomorrow," Gaara said

"Believe it or not Gaara I am with you on that," Temari said to her brother and she smiled to him and Gaara have a small smirk to his sister and they both left together back to their apartment.

I followed behind them, and I went left and they went right and we all waved and went our separate ways to Konoha and I went into my apartment. I ate some instant ramen and took a nice hot bath. The water seemed to help soak away my problems and changed into my white gown and light blue pajama bottoms and plopped onto my bed. I could feel the silk of the blankets which seemed like I was on air.

It did not take long until I was asleep but I could feel another ninja presence and I knew that it was Gaara because I could just tell I knew I had made up with him, and we are now friends again and as I was sleeping I had a small smile on my face and I quietly said to myself "I missed you my friend as I slept peacefully through the night.

.

.


	8. Spooky Halloween bash part 1

_**Hello everybody this is my Halloween chapter and everybody is at the sand sibling's house and having a spooky sleepover let's watch **_

I and the rest of the gang were at Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara's house and they were having a Halloween party, and had invited everyone over. We would also be having a sleepover since it was Halloween week and we had no school, no problems, and no worries. It seemed like everyone was ready to scare people here. Since we are 15 years of age and we are too old to go trick or treating like my brother said so I don't know, but I am sure the party will be a spooktacular night? Get it? Of course you do you just don't want to hear it.

Ok enough of me talking Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Neji, TenTen, Kiba, Emily, Lily, Star, Rock Lee, Chouji, Shikamaru, and I were all at the house. We had our sleeping bags, our pajamas, and pillows and were ready to start the sleepover and Halloween bash.

I rang the doorbell and it made a haunted house ding dong like when you go to a haunted house and a spooky old woman or old man answers the door and the girls scream in terror and the guys try to act cool but on the inside they are crying for their mommy. Well I lost my mother and father and you don't see me crying over it. Sure I miss them but- never mind subject change.

The person who answered the door was none other then my old friend Gaara.

"Come on in everybody," he said in his emotionless tone motioning everyone to come inside. There were black balloons on a table of sweets and punch the covering of the table had purple and black stripes, and Temari drew a red design to make it look like blood was oozing around the table how ironic huh with Gaara because he used to have bloodlust. Okay why do I even try.

Anyway the song monster started playing and everyone danced together. Gaara just sat out on the dancing stating that it wasn't his thing and that he would look weird dancing even though he's never done it.

"Alright, how about a rousing game of truth or dare just like when we were younger," Temari asked the group of friends while smiling a small smirk.

They all looked at each other and nodded in agreement, we all gathered around the room in a circle the girls on the left side of the circle, and the boys on the right. And we were all set. It started to rain in the sand village so because sometimes it floods we had to stay there anyway even though we were having our sleepover.

"Wow, do you think the angels are crying?" Naruto said grinning to his friends.

Sakura gave him a punch to the head which made everybody laugh and even Rock Lee and Neji were rolling on the floor laughing hysterically.

While everyone was enjoying their joking antics a sudden rush of cold air ran through the house. Which made everyone shiver and he cool weather was not very common in the desert

"Who opened the window?" Temari asked while looking at her friends. Nobody answered her but they all just shook their heads for they all did not know either.

"Maybe the wind from the storm blew it open," Neji said to Temari.

"Maybe your right and I'm sure if someone opened the window somebody would have confessed," she said rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment.

"Yeah, or maybe Gaara's sand opened the window," Kankuro snickered.

"Don't bring me into this," Gaara replied to his brother who was still trying to come up with reasons.

"Well, even if it was Gaara we would see sand, or smell the blood on the sand even though he is not bloodthirsty anymore," I protested for him.

"And Kankuro you know what happened the last time you brought Gaara into something," Temari said holding her head in her hands.

"What happened?" we all asked to her we all wanted to know, because when someone mentions Kankuro we knew something stupid or funny things happen when they mention his name. That or he is having a brotherly dispute, even that is stupid or funny, that's what they say.

"He was about to use the sand burial on him and that was when he didn't care about anymore."

"Its not that he doesn't care he was just confused and he didn't know what love was," I protested because I had felt the same way as him after I left Suna 7 years ago.

Gaara looked at me with shocked eyes because he has never had someone stand up for him because of his power and he still has a tiny bit of the junchuuriki left and that's how I was living like.

"Alright calm down and let's get on with truth or dare," Temari declared holding her hands in a maniacal way. We kind of got startled but we enjoyed having her.

Like I said before girls on one side boys on the other. So right now it is Temari's turn.

"Okay Hinata truth or dare?" Temari asked the shy Hyuuga girl.

"Okay, I say truth," she declared to Temari.

"Alright what is the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to you?"

Hinata thought about it for a few minutes and she had finally come up with a answer and looked at us and blushed.

"It started when we were at the ninja academy when we were all eight years of age. I w-was a-about to walk over to you guys and I had a t-tray of f-food in m-my h-hands. And N-Naruto being his funny self bumped onto me. I had milk a-all over my clothes. And ramen landed into my hair. I w-was e-extremely e-embarrassed," she smiled and we all laughed about it and she joined in.

_**Meanwhile With the Guys While the Girls Were Laughing With Hinata**_

"Okay Gaara truth or dare?" Naruto asked to his friend in a maniacal tone.

"First off I say dare, and secondly you have no idea how to do a maniacal tone at all, my brother can do it better then you," Gaara retorted.

"Ouch, he got you good Naruto," said Kankuro grinning with closed eyes.

"Says the guy that has a hood with cat ears," Naruto protested and in which a stare down between Naruto and Kankuro broke out which made all the guys get antsy and Gaara had his eyes twitching.

"WILL YOU GUYS SHUT UP!" Gaara finally blurted out and then he quietly said to himself but I could here. "Or I'll kill you."

"Okay Gaara truth or dare?" Naruto said shaking after Gaara's outburst.

"I am no chicken give me both," Gaara said.

"Okay then truth who do you love?"

"Ask another question," Gaara protested for he loved someone he just did not want to admit it in front of the guys for we girls stopped and listened to the guys and they knew we were listening in.

"Oh common Gaara, you're not saying your chicken are you?" Naruto asked to his red headed friend. He was now making chicken noises and I could tell Gaara was becoming ticked.

"No, I am not alright I like; he took a quick pause and quietly said; I love Ira." Some of the guys quietly snickered and the rest of them had there mouth gaped open.

"Alright everybody now that we played truth or dare and it is time to see if anyone would like to sing a song, then we will do some ghost hunting,. Sound good," Kankuro asked.

Everybody stared and looked at me with eyes like, _**we know you want to**_, but I couldn't resist and grabbed a guitar from my backpack,{Yes I know its weird I am bringing a guitar to this, but I like to play before I go to bed or school and I sing about my emotions. I also sing from poems I write and put them into songs}.

"Alright the song I will be singing is dedicated to my friend Gaara and I and how we first met, and I think this song goes well about he and I feel," I stated. I had my guitar positioned and was ready to sing.

_**The Song is called: All You Wanted By Michelle Branch I do not own the song and would like to say thanks to my friend dbswldnjs for the song suggestion, you rock! :D**_

_**I wanted to be like you**_

_**I wanted everything**_

_**So I tried to be like you**_

_**And I got swept away**_

_**I didn't know that it was so cold**_

_**And you needed someone**_

_**To show you the way**_

_**So I took your hand and we figured out**_

_**That when the time comes**_

_**I'd take you away**_

_**{Chorus}**_

_**If you want to**_

_**I can save you**_

_**I can take you away from here**_

_**So lonely inside**_

_**So busy out there**_

_**And all you wanted**_

_**Was somebody who cares**_

_**I'm sinking slowly**_

_**So hurry hold me**_

_**Your hand is all I have to keep me hanging on**_

_**Please can you tell me**_

_**So I can finally see**_

_**Where you go when your gone**_

_**{Chorus}**_

_**All you wanted was somebody who cares**_

_**If you need me you know I'll be there**_

_**Oh, yeah**_

_**{x2}**_

_**If you want to**_

_**I can save you**_

_**I can take you away from here**_

_**So lonely inside**_

_**So busy out there**_

_**And all you wanted **_

_**Was somebody who cares**_

_**Please can you tell me**_

_**So I can finally see**_

_**Where you are when you're gone**_

When I was done my friends clapped and Gaara nodded in approval. I could tell he really liked the song for he was smiling a small smile, but it was a start for him.

"Alright I think it is time for a little ghost hunting," Emily asked to the group.

We all nodded and Temari went to get the ghost hunting things/

_**I hope you all liked the chapter there will be 2 parts and this is part 1 and I do not own the song that was being used all rights go to Michelle Branch and Thank You dbswldnjs for suggesting the song you rock! And thanks to everyone who favorite me you guys and gals are the bomb as well will have part 2 out a day or two before Halloween. See ya later until then. Peace.**_


	9. Spooky Halloween Bash part 2

_**Ok Chapter 8 part 2 I hope you will laugh at this but I won't know unless you tell me, please review or pm me enjoy.**_

"Well, I have the gear, who wants to hunt some ghosts?" Temari asks while grinning.

We all nodded our heads what we will do is that we would go outside after we put on our jackets of coarse. Gaara took his sand armor off so he would not be weighed down by the rain. I wouldn't want Gaara to walk around like an old man.

We would be going in groups here are the groups:

_**Sai, Sakura, and Shino**_

_**Neji, Tenten, and Rock Lee**_

_**Emily, Lily, and Star**_

_**Flora and Kankuro**_

_**Temari and Shikamaru**_

_**Me, Gaara, and Naruto**_

_**Kiba, Ino and Chouji**_

"Okay we will go out for an hour and we will meet back here when an hour is up," Kankuro suggested. We all nodded and we went off into the city.

I, Naruto, and Gaara had a spirit box which is able to allow the spirit to talk with us clearly and allow us to maybe have a conversation with them.

Gaara was the one holding the spirit box and what we thought was a spirit breathing it was actually Naruto who was breathing on Gaara's neck causing him to flinch and move away.

"Sorry Gaara I am just excited," Naruto exclaimed while rubbing his neck.

"Well then your excitement is getting all over the back of my neck," Gaara replied. I let out a small chuckle and asked the first question.

"How many of us are here right now?" I asked.

We waited for a few seconds and could clearly hear a loud scream coming from the spirit box.

"Ahhh!" the spirit screamed. All of us jumped for the voice was loud and very clear. Gaara just flinched and didn't seem fazed by the voice. Sometimes I feel amazed at what does not scare him. We all had walkie- talkies with us that if we need anybody we could just radio in. I decided to do so.

"Hello everyone this is Ira radioing everybody we had just picked up a high pitched scream coming form the spirit box. Please respond."

Soon after I asked that Shikamaru radioed in.

"What a drag you really got a spirit?" he asked. I knew he was thinking that we were scared and just wanted more people to come and join us, but I just wanted them all to get down here so that we could catch spirits together and we would all be there to hear it, and not be pulling each others legs.

Everybody heard the conversation and we all decided that we would join together and watch for spirits together. Within ten minutes they all joined us and we hunted ghosts together and we were still asking questions. Gaara was the second person after me to ask a question.

"How did you die?" he asked. The spirit box was scanning through frequency in the box very quickly and if we get any interference it would just stop scanning and give a small static beep.

Suddenly we have an answer to Gaara's question what seemed like a little boys voice broke through the barrier to answer the question.

"Knife," the little boy replied back and I then asked a question.

The boy then said this," I have a question."

"Then ask." I replied. About a few minutes later I got this reply, and you could hear depression in his voice. It literally broke my heart.

"Let us hear," the boy asked and I even said a prayer for him. I think being heard helped that young boy and I know it did.

We waited for about for about an hour and nothing out of the ordinary happened, until on our way back to the sand sibling's mansion.

"I was like thinking maybe we could see a movie when we get back?" Naruto suggested/

"That sounds good," Temari replied giving a wide grin. Suddenly something caught my eye. A pure black figure was standing right in front of us.

"Gaara I thought you said that nobody would be outside at this time?" Emily asked.

"They don't not in this weather, well only some ninjas are out but they wouldn't be out in the open like this," Gaara replied to Emily.

"Who are you?" Neji asked the figure. There was no response. It just stood there doing nothing it was about 3 feet away from us. "Is he/she frozen?" asked Rock Lee with a dumfounded expression on his face.

"No way, it couldn't be, Kiba replied. Could it?"

Just then after Kiba said that sentence a loud shrill screech came from the figure, we covered our ears and all we could see was the teeth and mouth.

"I think we are in the presence of a different entity," Rock Lee said.

"Wow, your quick Rock Lee, I never would have guessed," Gaara replied to Rock Lee.

I walked over to the figure and I had this crossed necklace and it has the power to heal, revive, and to get evil out of this world only if it is in spirit form.

I then got yelled at in the ear it kept on getting louder with every step I took. "Then it had yelled this into my ear and my friends could hear it to, "Your God doesn't have the power to beat me!" I then raised the necklace toward him and he was fighting hard. He started screaming and growling and I tried really hard to make him go into the light. He was just too strong.

"You can't beat me you brat," the demonic spirit said.

Suddenly I realized that I was an idiot I am able to also make my own light and can make evil spirits leave.

"Ninja Art: Light Dove jutsu!"

Suddenly light that came into the shape of wings started to appear and the dark figure started to be engulfed into the dark figure and I used the necklace as well for an extra measure.

After a few minutes of fighting with the spirit I finally managed to get it away from here.

I walked back over to my group of friends and they were shocked at what I could do.

"Okay so you can bring spirits into the light, that's cool." Naruto replied to me.

"Yeah, t-that's really c-cool." Hinata replied after him.

"I think we should maybe go back to the house before we run into anymore demons," Gaara declared.

"But Gaara we have three right here!" Naruto said flailing his arms in the air.

"What?"

"You, Ira, me."

"No, Naruto it is still basically you," Gaara said to Naruto who was now gritting his teeth and aggravation. If Gaara said that again I would have been afraid that his head would have exploded.

"We were walking through the streets and we were maybe about four blocks away from the house {I am a horrible judge of distance}. When suddenly a little kid who looked to be about nine was sitting in the rain on a doorstep.

"Hey guys do you see that little kid?" I asked. They all turned their heads back to me and nodded.

"He seems to be lonely," Naruto mentioned. I figured Gaara was going to say something but he turned didn't and I was impressed for Naruto was the craziest person here, besides Lee.

We walked over to the young boy. When we got close enough he looked up and became startled by our presence.

"W-who are you," the young boy said stuttering over his words.

"I am Ira and these are my friends, Gaara, Naruto, Sakura, Neji, TenTen, Emily, Lily, Star, Shikamaru, Temari, Kankuro, Flora, Hinata, Kiba, Ino, Shino, Chouji, and Rock lee."

We all bowed and showed our respects Gaara had just bowed his head. Then Naruto became his crazy self and walked over to the boy and pinched him.

"Ouch!" the boy replied. At least Naruto knows now that he is not a spirit.

"Sorry we had to do something to something like a person and well Naruto thought you were one of those things and we do apologize," I had to sat to the little boy because Naruto just had to the ghost detector test.

"Its okay" he replied smiling to us. I am surprised he was not frightened of us for we just talked to him and he was sulking on his stairs a few minutes ago.

"What is your name?" I managed to ask him.

"My name is Zack" hr told to us.

"It's nice to meet you Zack but why were you out on the stairs crying," Shino asked him. Because of the rain his hair looked like it was pressed down and he kind of looked funny.

"My mother and sister are sick and we have no money or food," he replied to Shino. More tears were starting to form in his eyes and I almost wanted to cry myself.

"Come on guys just because it is Halloween it doesn't mean we can't be nice to these people, let's give them some yen {money if you didn't know}." I said.

They all followed my lead and with all the money that we had we managed to come up with 220 yen and we handed it to the boy.

"Thank you so much," as he bowed to us and went back inside and when he shut the door you could hear him say, "hey mom some nice people gave us some money," and we walked off back to the house.

We got back around eight o'clock and we were tired and just needed some relaxation. Shino went to fix his hair and everybody went to change their clothes into their pajamas and night gowns.

When everybody was done with doing that Naruto was grinning and had something beind his back.

"Naruto what are you doing?" Gaara replied in his emotionless _I couldn't care less_ tone.

"Well I have a perfect scary movie for us to watch," he replied still grinning.

"And that would be," Sakura said with arms crossed.

"Paranormal Activity 3," Naruto said as he zipped it from behind his back at lighning speed.

"I guess we could watch it, Temari said. Put it in Naruto." Temari finished the last part with a deep sigh but no one noticed bur me.

Naruto popped in the movie as we gathered around the television but then it wouldn't work.

"Well that killed the moment," Gaara mentioned.

"Kankuro go and fix the TV" Temari ordered her brother.

"Why?" Kankuro asked his sister. Temari gave him an evil glare like she was saying to him,_ do it or your dead_.

Kankuro didn't argue but he was gritting is teeth as he put on is coat, slammed the door, and then went to get the ladder.

"Hold on Temari let me try something," Sakura said. She walked over to the TV and punched it and I was surprised she did not smash the thing with all the force she used and finally worked but had a bit of a problem with the screen for it showed picture, but it had lined running through for the picture did stay in place and we watched the movie.

_**Meanwhile**_

As Kankuro was fixing the satellite dish a streak of lightning came running through the clouds and hit the dish hitting Kankuro as well and he landed on the hard ground covered in dirt and sand but it was just looking like mud.

_**Back inside the Sand Sibling's House **_

I overheard a loud thud coming from outside the house and poked Gaara in the side of the ribs to try and get his attention.

"What do you need Ira?" Gaara asked me.

"Did you hear that loud thud?"

"It is probably just your imagination, it could have been thunder"

"Maybe your right" and we finished talking to watch the movie.

_**Back Outside**_

Kankuro woke up. He was holding his head and started knocking on the door, but to no avail they were too caught up in the movie to answer._ There has got to be a way out of this_ he said to himself and looked around for a way to get inside. He finally found something. There next door neighbor had an axe and he decided to use it. He walked over and grabbed it by the handle and walked over back to their house.

Kankuro gave another knock never knowing someone would answer the door this time.

_**Back At the House**_

There came a knock from the door and everybody groaned for they did not want anything to do with that door.

"Fine, if you guys are to lazy to get the door then at least come see who it is," I asked everybody. They groaned but followed after me after Temari paused the movie. I was about to open the door when Naruto butted in by stepping in front of the door.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" I asked him and I was starting to get aggravate d with him.

"Remember is the scary movie how when the young innocent girl opens the door and there is a dark figure with an axe that goes around swinging it wanting to chop everybody's heads off, I don't want that to happen to us," Naruto said in a panicking tone.

"Naruto stop being a drama king," Star said.

"I am not!" Naruto protested to Star who was now grinning at him.

"Okay then I will open the door," I said as I grabbed the door handle.

Naruto hid right behind Gaara as if it really was a crazy axe man he would be his shield. Gaara had an annoyed tone but didn't bother whipping Naruto's butt. Even though I would pay, too see that.

I opened the door.

Naruto started biting his nails.

Suddenly a dark figure with an axe was staring right at us.

"I told you didn't I, Gaara hide me!" Naruto yelled hiding behind Gaara.

"Seriously Naruto the dark figure would just run right past you," Gaara replied. I kind of giggled at the thought. Suddenly Sakura and Lily picked up Naruto and lifted him straight at the dark figure.

"Oh dark figure we offer you with this offering," Lily said.

I then had to be the brave one for I got into a fighting stance, and yelled the most stupid thing I could think of, "Die demon!" and kicked the figure right in the shin knocking him to the ground. He didn't even try to fight back fir I also punched him seventeen times in the face.

"Who says a girl can't fight," I said out loud.

Temari then turned on the light, and I don't know why I couldn't have thought of that sooner. Then she flipped the switch and there lying on the ground was a beaten battered Kankuro.

"I told you Naruto it was not an axe man." I replied to Naruto.

"I am not worthy," Naruto said to me and Gaara took a step backwards very slowly and punching the air quietly saying but I could hear," I need new friends for one of them is an idiot!"

I laughed and walked over to Kankuro and kicked him in the knee to make sure he was really down and went back to the front of the door and yelled this," A girl kicked a puppeteer's butt and cops we have an axe man in in the ground of our house and we all went back inside to watch the movie.

"Hey Naruto you never told me what my dare was?" Gaara said we all were caught up in the movie to hear.

"Right Gaara your dare is to kiss Ira in front of everyone during this weekend with everybody watching," Naruto replied smirking, and walked back to the movie leaving Gaara in a shocked expression how was he going to keep his reputation with that bet. It looks like he would have to. Then Naruto walked right back up to him.

"Also Gaara the guys and the girls will be spying on you and we will be following you everywhere and you need to come up with things to do with Ira while we are watching and if not, you lose the bet."

_**Hey everybody what will Gaara do during his time with Ira? Find out next chapter and I finished this chapter early so I decided to publish I will have a poll up on saying what Gaara should do with Ira while the guys were hiding and please review and please please please vote on my poll if not I will not continue so more votes on the poll the better. TTYL.**_


	10. Gaara's Confession

_**Hey everybody here is chapter 10 and I would love to see reviews okay on with the chapter! The reviews can be good or bad by the way I am trying to be better with the story. :D**_

The next morning was rough as usual. Since it was Sunday nobody wanted to get up, at all! Temari and Shikamaru were cuddling together on the leather couch in the living room, how they were doing that I wasn't entirely sure for the couches were very small. Sakura had her pillow in her hand squeezing it tightly like she was in a nightmare for she was breathing heavily. Not like it was a big deal for the movie was kind of scary. Gaara had just recently fell asleep fifteen minutes after I woke up, for he only needs a small amount of sleep to be fully rested.

Shino had his glasses off and was sleeping on the other couch. Neji was cuddling with Tenten on the floor. I thought that was very cute. Kankuro slept in his room after the incident with me punching the living daylights out of him. His room was purple color and had a light grey bed spread and the mattress was of coarse white. The blankets were cotton and there had to be three of them. The colors of the blankets were flame orange, sky blue, and white.

Temari's bedroom was white in color, she had beige curtains the blankets were light blue and seemed to be stitched together perfectly. She had two oak night stands on each side of her bed. She had her fan perched on the top of her bed like a decoration, just kankuro and his puppets.

Gaara didn't really have a room he usually just slept on the roof and or just stayed on the roof the entire night watching for any signs of danger that might be lurking about.

Everybody else was sleeping peacefully. And Chouji was even in the living room sleeping like a log and was snuggling a bag of chips. Okay that's something you don't see everyday.

I got out of bed and started to get ready. The time that I woke up was 7 so I decided to let the group sleep in. I walked over to one of the showers trying not to step on the sleeping triplets. When I finally made it to the shower Naruto and Hinata were sleeping by the door, but not so close that I would whack them with it. Suddenly Naruto started talking in his sleep.

"Oh, Hinata kiss me and be my forever angel for we will fight all evil together," He said in his sleep while he was moving his arms. I thought it was very nice and with him moving his hands around I think he was kissing his imaginary Hinata. I smiled and entered the bathroom.

I turned on the hot water and lied down in the warm bath. I lathered my body and making sure all the dirt and grime was off of me. I then dived down into the water to get the shampoo out of my hair. It took me fifteen minutes to get clean. I stepped out and wrapped a towel around me so I wouldn't be exposed. I had decided to put my hair in a low ponytail. I had on sand colored v-neck t-shirt, with long dark blue jeans, with white sandals. I then put on light pink lip gloss, and black mascara.

As soon as I stepped out of the bathroom Kankuro and Temari were already up and still in their night gown and boxers.

Temari had a white night gown with yellow stars on the bottom line of it.

Kankuro had on red boxers with black stripes on the legs.

"Good morning everybody," I said walking over to the siblings that were up. Both of them still had sleepy expressions on their faces like they would still rather be in bed.

"Morning Ira" said Temari wiping the sleep from her eyes and letting out a huge yawn.

"Wow, Temari watch where you aim the morning breathe next time put up a sign," Kankuro exclaimed to his sister. Temari gave a wide grin thinking of aiming toward him again but refused.

"Well I'm going to take a shower," Temari said walking over to the bathroom. I decided I would go and make breakfast for everybody. Kankuro went to his room to work on his puppets. I walked over to the kitchen trying to avoid the maze of friends trying not to wake them up.

I took some mushrooms, spinach. Sausage, and peppers from the ice box or as what you say refrigerator. Well some of you say that. I put the ingredients in different pans. And started working on the eggs. When I thought that it was done I then flipped the eggs to the other sides and placed the other ingredients in. That's when Kankuro walked up to me his nose up in the air like he was smelling something, Oh no he smells my omelets, I don't know if I should run, or face it and give him a good beat down.

Kankuro reached down to get one of the omelets that I had on the plate. It seemed like he was in a daze, and with my spatula I whacked him on the hand.

"Ouch!" Kankuro said in pain while rubbing his hurt hand. He had a dumbfounded expression on his face. I felt sorry for him, but everybody needed to be up before we could eat anything.

"I'm sorry Kankuro but it seemed like you were in a daze," I replied. My arms crossed. I saw that he was upset that he couldn't eat anything.

"I was not in a daze", Kankuro said but couldn't tell if he was or not. Was I?"

I didn't bother answering. One thing was for sure, Kankuro was in a daze. When all of the omelets were on the plate, I walked over to the friends of mine that were sleeping in the living room and yelled, "Breakfast is ready!".

Everybody that was sleeping on the couch slipped and landed with a hard thud on the living room floor, and were rubbing their heads.

Emily, Star, and Lily covered their ears, making sure that none of them were bleeding, or had lost their hearing completely.

Chouji who was holding a bag of potato chips, became startled and threw the chips up in the air. All of the chips scattered all over the living room.

Temari who heard the loud scream came running out in a towel panting heavily, like she had just run in the Olympics.

"What….in….the…world?" Temari asked through frantic breaths. Everybody that was upstairs came racing downstairs to the living room. Hinata and Natuto also met up with us, for they too were wondering what the scream was about.

All the group members were in their pajamas, nightgowns, and or boxers.

"Sorry to startle you guys, but breakfast is ready," I replied. I could feel cold stairs on me, but instead of arguing with me they went and got their breakfast.

I was about to walk over to go over to the table to eat, but when I turned around I accidentally fell right on top of Gaara. I mean right on top of him.

"Ooh," everybody said to us laughing. I put a fist up in the air and showing it to them which means that I mean business and to get them to shut up. After many of my friends took a couple steps back, I was sure the drama died down and collapsed on the floor releasing most of the frustration from my body.

"Ira and Gaara sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-" Naruto was suddenly cut off by Gaara's voice and he seemed agitated and ready to blow his top. I was thinking if maybe I should duck and hide.

"If you say i-n-g I am going to sand burial you," Gaara said his voice harsh also he was showing an unimpressed demeanor. He was also gritting his teeth for he was that mad.

"Sorry, gee who hit you with a bad joke today?" Naruto said. He put his hands on his hips to make it look like a mad housewife. I kind of giggled at the gesture but didn't say anything. I let them solve it by themselves, which I think was the worst mistake of my life.

"You hit me with a bad joke!" Gaara yelled now totally aggravated and wanting to beat up Naruto again. I felt the anger in the room and just wanted to run, before the whole house exploded. I just prayed and hoped they wouldn't kill each other.

,

"Okay then Rasengan!" Naruto yelled to Gaara but his hand was stopped with Gaara's sand wrapped around his hand.

"Let go of my arm dude!" Naruto threw his other hand onto his other sand wrapped hand trying to pull away, but to no avail the sand would not release it's grip on his hand. Naruto mumbled something in his breath that I could not make out. After his hand was stuck in the sand for fifteen minutes, Gaara gave up. He was bored doing that and needed to relax.

Gaara released his grip but Naruto then again tried to pull the sand off but when Gaara release the sand, Naruto dug his fingers into his own skin. Naruto let out a small whimper in pain as his arm bled.

"Okay, I think it is time that we all settle down," TenTen protested as she looked around the sand siblings' house for a bandage to help Naruto stop looking at the wound that is on his arm.

After thirty minutes of conflict and breakfast everybody left the sand siblings' house except Ira who helped clean up the mess around the house. When Naruto left he looked at Gaara and gave him a smirk before he left the house.

_Great Naruto and everybody will be watching me, that's just great, _Gaara said sarcastically to himself for he to for the first time ever felt nervous and did not want Ira to find out what the bet was and that would just make things worse for him, between him and Naruto she should never suspect it.

I was cleaning the dishes and humming the song that I love so much Blue Bird by Ikimono Gakari, I just really adore her work so much. While I was cleaning and humming the playful tune, Gaara was standing right behind me as I cleaned. I could sense and feel the tenseness of the air, also from his body when he laid his hand on my shoulder. I turned around and gave a smile to him.

"Can I help you Gaara?" I asked still smiling. I got no response just a monotone and cold stare that he always gave people; he also gave it to me so it was common for his tone.

"Well, I was wondering…," he was going slow with the words to say to me and I was the only one that could help him. I think Naruto and I helped me find love. We didn't speak for about five minutes until Gaara spoke again.

"I was wondering if you are doing anything later?" Gaara replied his voice showing a little emotion. I was shocked for he never asked me to do something with him, it was just a total surprise!

I screamed happily in my mind, but in the real world I kept my cool and gave my old friend my answer.

"Yes, I will go with you somewhere, what do you want to do?" I asked him. His face was full of shock. It seemed that he didn't think it through.

"How about we go out to dinner?" I suggested to him. It seemed like he really needed it. He nodded his head and we decided that we would go to Nikora's for dinner, and Gaara would pick me up from my house.

"Alright Gaara I will see you at my house at eight if that is alright with you?" I asked him with a smile plastered on my face. He again nodded his head and I walked out the door to go to my house.

I guess Kankuro overheard the conversation between me and Gaara and raced off to who knows where.

Then I also decided I would leave and I shut the door behind me and raced off to my house so I could get ready for my date with Gaara. Maybe my life is turning for the better.


	11. Love will be found, but not right now

_**Hey everybody this is where I am skipping to eight pm where they have their date or free time. So Ira is being picked up from her house.**_

My house is the same size of the Sand Sibling's mansion; how I ended getting a house like that I'll never tell. Anyway, my hair was pulled back with a white headband so it revealed my ears. I had a red dress that went down to my knees. There were silver crystal waves at the top of the dress. I also had on red high heels on to compliment the dress, the only thing was that the heels were sandals that had heel to them. I had on sand colored lipstick and that was my outfit for me and Gaara's free time as he calls it.

I suddenly heard a knock on the door. I walked down 3 flights of stairs and opened my red wooden door. Gaara was standing in the front door. He had on a dark brown robe with a white sash in the front. He had on black sandals and his unemotional expression on his face.

"Good evening Gaara," I said to him smiling. He nodded probably his way of saying hello and I just left it at that.

"Are you ready?" he asked me, while talking in his regular emotionless tone. I nodded and he took my hand and we left my house. I was shutting the red wooden door neatly making sure it was locked, after locking it we continued on our way.

About fifteen minutes of walking from my house we finally made it into the village of Konoha. It was packed full of villagers and other ninjas looking around. You could smell the food cooking from the restaurants and food stands. The banging of pots, pans, the villagers speaking. I just hope that we won't have to wait for so long with our food when we get to the restaurant. The reason why I say that is that Gaara hates to wait. Make him wait to long he gives you one of his; "_your driving my patience_" stare.

We entered the restaurant and it wasn't packed, just the right amount of people. We walked over to a booth and waited for the waitress to take our order. I wonder what Gaara is thinking right now?

_**Gaara's POV**_

"_Somebody please hit me with a hammer!_" I said to myself in my head. I mean sure Ira is a very nice girl, but did she have to pick a place where I have to wait? She knows I hate to wait!

_Keep your cool you idiot! You like her and she might like you back if Naruto doesn't ruin it._" I thought to myself again looking over at one of the tables. There was Naruto underneath a table with the guys behind him looking at us. My brother was also there giving me a wide grin. I just gave him an evil glare.

Then underneath another table the girls were watching us as well all Ira and my girl and guy friends were underneath separate tables. I knew that if I kissed her, it would be the most talked about topic in the entire school yard.

Naruto waved his hands forward as if wanting me to kiss her now. I mouthed the word "no" to them and they all went back to their ways underneath the tables. Right after Naruto and I had our quiet conversation the waitress comes up to us.

She was wearing brown penny loafers a light blue tank-top and white jean shorts. She had light green eyes and her auburn colored hair was pulled back into a bun.

"Can I please take your order?" she asked us. Her tone was kind of innocent like Hinata but a little lower. I looked at Ira expecting her to order for me. She looked at me and I nodded to her, and she seemed to get the point.

"We will have jasmine tea, and we will both have chicken parmesan," Ira asked the waitress. The waitress gave a quick nod and walked over to the back to fill in our order and to get our tea.

"Don't you just love the decorations of the room" Ira asked me. I looked around the restaurant. It had dark brownish-red wallpaper, and candle lights hung from every booth and table. The chairs were dark brown with crimson colored cushions on them. There weren't many pictures but one caught my eye. There was a couple sitting a bench near the ocean. The sunset showing all the shades of yellow and red ad the sun went down, and stars were shining at the top of the picture. The man had his arm wrapped behind the woman's neck. They seemed to have been having a good time together, and they knew love.

After looking at the décor I gave Ira a quick nod and she returned the favor. I could hear the guy's conversation and I was getting really angry at them for making me do this bet.

"Man, what is taking him so long to kiss her? If I were him I would kiss her right now and ask questions when I am done kissing her," Naruto said. His arms crossed over his chest. Also he had a pouting expression on his face.

"Sure you would Naruto," said Kiba while Akamaru gave a low yip but not loud enough for everybody to hear.

"What a drag, I am sick of waiting here," Shikamaru said. His eyes staring at the top of the table like there were pretend clouds. He had his hands on the back of his head while his shoulders were up in the air. "I can't believe I am saying this but I wish I was with Temari."

I tuned out everybody's talking and continued to focus on Ira who was looking around the restaurant with content eyes, like she was enjoying this. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Temari. She and the other girls and even the guys poked their heads out from underneath the table clothes. They were all rubbing their stomachs and mouthed the words, "were hungry" to me. Now what am I going to do?

Just when I thought I would be hitting my head on the table, not knowing whether I should throw them food or not, the waitress comes back with tea and bread. She then skips off to some other table. When Ira wasn't looking a grabbed to loaves of bread and threw one at the guys. The bread went flying and nailed Shikamaru square in the face. Naruto and the others were laughing. My brother even gave a quick chuckle. The only one that wasn't laughing was Shikamaru who was then mouthing something that I couldn't make out.

The girls were laughing as well for they also saw the incident that went down. Even Temari was rolling on the floor laughing uncontrollably. I then threw a loaf of bread to the girls. Hinata caught it perfectly and broke off pieces to the girls. While the guys were fighting about who gets what size. If I wasn't with Ira I would so knock them to the ground.

"Well Gaara what do you think? Ira asked me. Isn't it elegant?"

I nodded and I was thinking it was a bit to elegant for my taste. I hope I won't have to do this for awhile. Ira just smiled at me while sipping her tea. Her eyes closed while doing so. I don't know how but a small smile was on my face. Why is it that whenever I am with her, I am different then being my normal self?

When our food came twenty minutes after we sat down, Ira and I were actually having a good time together. We told jokes and had a dare I say it, a good time. I paid for the meal and gave the waitress a tip, and we were back outside.

The night was cool and millions of stars could be seen for it was very dark. Candle lights could be seen from every house. Stores lit their candles also lighting the outside world. That's when a idea came to my mind. I would rake Ira to the Konoha waterfall. It wasn't exactly a beach but it could pose as one.

"Ira since you picked where we would go out to dinner, I will take you to a place that I thought about," I said to her. Her crystal blue eyes glistening off the candle light, which made them shine like two stars were in her eyes.

Luckily when we were still in the restaurant, Ira had to freshen up again and I told Naruto where I was taking her. That was part of the bet. About five minutes after I met Ira outside and we were ready to go.

I picked up Ira in my arms bridle-style. She rested her head against my chest, and I got a bit tensed up but still remained calm. I summoned my sand and we were up in the air. Ira seeing this and looking down she clutched her hands tightly around my robe, not wanting to fall.

"G-Gaara please put me down!" she yelled. She was trying so hard not to look down, but every time she tried, she would hold on to my robe tighter and tighter.

"Don't worry, I said to her calmly since I was used to getting around by my sand. I won't let you fall, I promise."

She looked at me and smiled and she laid her head on my chest again. This time I didn't even bother to tense up, for I was now used to it, at least for a little while. I saw that she closed her eyes for she seemed to be relaxed now. It took us about fifteen minutes to get there, until I landed on top of the waterfall, placing Ira on her feet and commanding the sand to go back inside my gourd.

Ira walked over to the edge of the waterfall. The water that was being sprayed from below hit her face continuously, but she didn't seem bothered by it at all. She was so full of spirit. It just seemed like she understood nature and what everything was like. I was impressed with her, for I have never met a girl with such dedication, sprit, and beauty. Yeah Matsuri is nice, but she is not really my type. Ira just seemed to understand me more than Matsuri.

After standing on the edge for about ten minutes, she walked back over to me wiping the water off her face and eyes. She then sat down right next to me. My hand was on the rock we were sitting on. Inch by inch her hand crept closer to mine, until she placed her hand right on top of mine. I decided then that I would do something that I have never done before. I wrapped my hand tightly around hers as our hands locked and rested on the rock.

I looked at her, and she looked at me. Our eyes locked completely on each other. She gave me a light smile. I don't think I have never seen her without a smile on her face every second I am with her. She then moved a bit closer to me. Suddenly before I know it our lips locked. Ira and I closed our eyes, we didn't release until what seemed like an eternity. After about thirty seconds of staying that way, we slowly released. We both smiled at each other until somebody opened their mouth.

"Man, Gaara I can't believe you did it," Naruto said to me in a congratulating tone.

Everybody gathered around us with a smile and or grin plastered on their face.

"Gaara, what is going on here?" Ira asked me her tone was now confused. I didn't even know what to say to her, until you- know- who says the entire thing.

"We made a bet with Gaara, and if he couldn't kiss you he would lose the bet, and he had to do it with all of us watching." Naruto had a smug grin on his face.

"Ira just please let me explain," I begged showing a bit of emotion in my voice, but it didn't help me.

"So all this time this kiss we had, and the date, was all part of a bet?" she asked, Her voice sounding more frustrated by the second.

"No, I really have feelings for you Ira," I told her. I was angry with myself for this and I was upset with Naruto. He is lucky we are having a confrontation right now, or I would sand burial him to no existence.

Ira didn't say a word and she just dashed off leaving me and our friends behind. I gave them all an angry expression and yelled at them.

"Are you happy now!?" I said. "This was my one chance of regaining out friendship and you ruined it!"

They all hung their heads low for they knew how angry I was. I left them and raced off after her. I wouldn't blame her if she heated my guts, she had every right to. Suddenly just as was chasing her it started to rain, and the headband she was wearing was on the ground.

_**What will Gaara do to fix the situation? Will Ira forgive him? Find out next chapter. See Ya :D**_


	12. I ain't No Quitter!

_**Hey everybody I would love to see more reviews so on with the story**_

**Ira's P.O.V**

I was a fool for thinking that Gaara liked me. It was a stupid bet that I was never aware of. I just knew this couldn't be true, and I guess I was right to believe that. I thought that people could change, but I guess some people can never change. I felt like I should just vanish. Never to be seen by anybody, or anything. I am just like Gaara, Some one that nobody loved until now. I can't love some one that would take advantage of me, just to keep his reputation as one of the guys.

I ran through countless bushes, my clothes torn by the thorns and hanging branches. I had decided I would not go through the branches, as for right now I couldn't call my self a Shinobi. My face cut and bleeding. I continued to run for what seemed like an eternity. My entire body was in pain, but I was to busy thinking about the incident to notice. As I was running tears started to run down my eyes. As they fell off of my cheek they seemed to have followed with the wind.

After an hour of running through countless trees and bushes, I finally made it to the village. I was panting with exhaustion. Some blood from the cuts in my legs, arms, and face started to trickle down and land on the ground in front of me. I then dashed over to my house making it there in five minutes.

I slammed the door behind me loudly and I wouldn't be surprised if I woke up half of Konoha. Rushing up three flights of stairs I took a quick hot bath, changed into a white night gown with black shorts and plopped down hard onto my bed.

Crying was something I rarely did but facing a friend that you thought liked you, and then get stabbed in the back? I don't think I would have courage anymore. I am just a fool.

**Gaara's P.O.V**

I followed after Ira, trying to get her back. I didn't blame her if she didn't want to talk to me ever again. Grabbing Ira's headband I jumped from branch to branch, trying to get to the village. I was a complete jerk. I can't even believe that Naruto would come up with a stupid bet like that. Actually I can because he had done a lot of dumb things before, but this one takes the cake. I have changed with both Naruto and Ira's help, they both showed me what love really was.

I was heading toward Ira's house to try and apologize to her, I know what your thinking how can a man like me apologize to a girl like that. I mean she is the nicest girl I met. I mean Hinata was nice to me and so was Sakura but they have guys now. But she just really understands people. She understands me and Naruto. Within half an hour I finally made it back to the village. I didn't even know if my brother, sister, ot my friends made it back to the village yet. Paying no attention to the matter I ran right toward her house. In five minutes I was there and she left her door open. Seeing her in her room she was probably singing as song

Ira's P.O.V

Moping about the situation with Gaara wouldn't turn me down for my love of music. Whenever I think of a song that is going on with how I am feeling or what my situation is, I sing it. That's when the song Bad For Me by Megan and Liz came into my mind.

I walked over to my front door opening it and letting the cool night sky fill up my room. I picked up my pretend microphone, which was my purple hair brush and played the karaoke and sang to the tune. But little did I know that the guy that broke my heart was right outside the window, listening to the song that was from my battered heart.

_**Oh=Oh**_

_**I wore red cause you liked that**_

_**You're like hey, let me get that**_

_**But when I text, you don't text back**_

_**No you didn't, cause you didn't care**_

_**Well the game makes me crazy**_

_**It's like yes, no maybe**_

_**And you're calling me baby**_

_**When I know that you just don't care**_

_**Whoa-oa**_

_**Sayin' that I'll quit but that's just not true**_

_**Like w-whoa whoa**_

_**I say I don't like it but you know I do**_

_**Cause you made me feel so right**_

_**Even if it's so wrong**_

_**I wanna scream out loud**_

_**Boy, but I just bite my tongue **_

_**This one for the girls, messin with the boys**_

_**Like he's the melody and she's background noise**_

_**Baby why can't you see**_

_**It feels so good, but you're so bad for me**_

_**Ohh Ohh**_

_**It feels so good, but you're so bad for me**_

_**Ohh Ohh**_

_**It feels so good, but you're so bad for me**_

_**I always want what I can't have**_

_**Give it all, never get half**_

_**You're like girl where you been at**_

_**And I really wanna just not care**_

_**But**_

_**Whoa whoa**_

_**Sayin that I'll quit but that's just not true**_

_**Like w-whoa whoa **_

_**I say I don't like it but you know I do**_

_**Cause you make me feel so right, **_

_**Even if it's so wrong**_

_**I wanna scream out loud**_

_**Boy but I just bite my tongue**_

_**This ones for the girls messin with the boys**_

_**Like he's the melody and she's background noise**_

_**Baby, why can't you see**_

_**It feels so good, but you're so bad for me**_

_**Oh oh**_

_**It feels so food but you're so bad for me **_

_**Oh oh **_

_**It feels so good but you're so bad for me**_

_**I'm dying tonight**_

_**Trying to hide, hide**_

_**What I'm feeling, I'm feeling like**_

_**I'm dying tonight**_

_**I'll keep it inside**_

_**When I say hello, should be saying goodbye**_

_**Oh oh**_

_**You make me feel so right**_

_**Even if it's so wrong**_

_**I wanna scream out loud **_

_**Boy, but I just bite my tongue**_

_**This one's for the girls messin with the boys**_

_**Like he's the melody and she's background noise**_

_**Baby, why can't you see**_

_**It feels so good but you're so bad for me**_

_**Oh Ohh**_

_**It feels so good but you're so bad for me**_

_**It feels so good but you're so bad for me**_

_**You're so bad for me**_

_**It feels so good but you're so bad for me**_

It totally fits for what has been happening in my life, which was until Gaara changed back into his mean and heartless self. Now why and the hell am I thinking about what that guy had done to me? It now just wants me to rip my hair out!

I walked down stairs and washed my face. My reflection was getting foggy as if I couldn't see my self. Like a mysterious entity had decided to join me at my house. Now I felt just like my old self and even what Gaara was feeling. Loneliness. Mostly every jinchuuriki knows that word. To people you are considered a demon who can never change. You're a blood thirsty demon waiting for the right time and person to strike and kill. After about half an hour of thinking about it I went over to my room, walking very slowly taking as much time to get there as possible.

I just wanted to cut myself from the outside world, and just rot in my house alone. I leaped onto my bed trying to cut out any noises or images from my mind. All I see and hear is Gaara and his voice. I try so hard to cut him out of my mind, but every time I try, it just doesn't work.

I covered my face with a pillow. "Why can I not get Gaara off of my mind? I said to myself, screaming the entire sentence. Maybe I should get some fresh air, that might help me think some more." I got up from my bed and went over to my balcony; I looked at all the stars, billions of them shining in the dark sky. Little did I know that the man that I was trying to avoid heard every word I was about to say.

"Why am I the only person Gaara now tries to hurt? I loved him but every time I try its like I am being cast out from my feelings toward him. It feels like a kunai tore at my heart and will not let go. Is there any reason why I can't love him?"

Hearing every word that was spoken by me. Gaara slowly made his presence known, his sand lifting him into the air.

"Is it really true that you love me?" Gaara asked me as I fell backward onto my bedroom floor.

"I did until it came to the fact that I was part of a damn bet!" I said. My voice harsh just like Sakura's when she sounded angry.

"But I do love you Ira, Naruto came up with this bet and if I didn't go out with you I would be a chicken," Gaara said trying so sound apologetically, but failing miserably.

"Gaara you are not a chicken, you are to me because you lied," I said with my back turned to him.

"Ira please listen to me," Gaara said now trying to get her to listen, but she started to walk away from him.

"There is nothing I need to listen to you about, all I know is that you broke my heart and Naruto is a complete jerk, and you are to for listening to him. Now if you don't mind I need to sleep," I walked away from him. I shut my balcony doors, swung my turquoise blinds over them and went slowly into bed. I saw the dark silhouette of Gaara start to vanish as I went to sleep.

I thought in my mind, _If Gaara really did love me, I will give him the ultimate test tomorrow at school. I will make him kiss me in front of everybody at school and that will be his true punishment._ I started to close my eyes for tomorrow I will put my plan into action. After I let out a maniacal grin and went to sleep.

_**Sorry about the short chapter everybody I had writers block and I promise next chapter will be better then this one. The song I used like my oc Ira said it was by Megan and Liz Bad For Me which I thought fit the scene perfectly. I do not own the song all the credit goes to the people who wrote it. I would love to see more reviews! Adios!**_


	13. Girls Rule!, Will You Forgive Me?

_**Chapter 13 is starting right now!**_

Today is the day to put operation payback on Gaara into action. I might be a nice girl, but under these bones of mine my demon must come out. I will get Gaara back in front of the guys and girls of my class. Might as well have a little fun turning him into a crazy boy who has no idea what the hell is going on,

I changed into a yellow sundress with white tights and white sandals, I also put my hair into a high ponytail that I moved over to the left side of my face, where it hung down my shoulder and touched my chest.

I used my sand, yes I can use sand just like Gaara and he is still shocked that I can do that. I did hand signs and made my own sand board to use to get to the school. It took me about half an hour to get to school from my house. As I was running I passed Temari, Hinata, Sakura, Ino, and Tenten. I bolted down and did a flip from my sand board and it diminished and went back into my pouch. I stopped right in front of them.

"Ira?" They questioned, all looking to have confused and stunned looks on their faces. "Yep, I was just on my way to school when I bumped into you five," I gave a smirk and shook my head.

"So what was the head shake for?" Tenten asked me. "Because Tenten that you and the other girls were in with the joke or bet that the guys pulled on me," I said giving a glare to them. I was shocked that they didn't even remember what they did to me.

"Oh, that," Temari said, her head hanging down low, as not to show me her sad expression. "Just forget it I want to actually get back at your brother for hurting me, are you in?" I asked. She seemed to have thought about it for awhile, until after three minutes she came up with her answer. "I'll do it, we need to teach the boys no one tries to mess with you or any of us and gets away with it," she said in a maniacal tone like an evil villain would do in a movie.

"So are you going to help me girls," I asked in a questioning tone, praying for a yes. After a moment of looks and tiny head nods, they had accepted.

"Ira I am always in when it comes to messing with my brother's or any other guys minds so you can all count us in," said Temari putting a wide smile on her face. "Good now lets get going," I said and we all walked to the school together, thinking of plans to do to the guys.

When they got there they were the first to arrive at the school. They went into the building and walked into the guys bathroom.

"Okay girls I know this wasn't part of the plan, but this is good payback to for I just love to see them panicking. I said with a grin. Who says a girl can't pull pranks." With those words we high five each others hands and we did what we wanted. I was even shocked to see that Hinata was even in on the action. We all looked to her in unison.

"Ever since I can remember girls everybody thought of me as t-the s-shy type not anymore I am with the bad girls," Hinata said almost without stuttering to us." Welcome to the dark side Hinata, we have been expecting you," Temari said smiling to Hinata.

I took down the video camera and smashed it with my feet, making sure that the thing didn't function anymore I mouthed the word, "Go" to them and we went to vandalize the boy's bathroom.

Temari had clogged the boy's toilets with toilet paper. We all looked on nodding our heads to Temari who was closing her eyes smiling. "I love to make the boys panic, and what better way to do that then to make their bladders explode."

"Good point," I said to her giving thumbs up.

Hinata started to spray paint the entire bathroom pink, which made all of us laugh. Even Ino and Sakura were rolling on the floor laughing.

Ino smashed the mirrors with a rock. We don't really know why she did that?

Sakura and Tenten clogged the sink pipes with cloth and it started to burst so we went out of the bathroom and met in the history classroom to talk.

"Thank you so much guys, they deserved what was coming to them," I said smiling and we all got into a group hug. After five seconds of hugging we quickly got out of it.

"Do you need our help with Gaara, Ira?" Teamri asked me. Her voice sounding sincere and hoping that I would say yes, but to no avail.

"No Temari, I got this. If I ever need your help with your brothers I will be sure to ask you," I said giving her a half grin half smile. I mean I think of Temari as my twin sister, for we are both nice when we want to be. Another time we can be hectic and cause mischief and mayhem to anyone that crosses our path.

Temari gave me another quick hug and we went to our seats. The guys walked in after we sat down. They all took their seats. Gaara was in the seat right next to mine. I turned my head to the girls and we all gave each other a smile and I turned my head around facing the blackboard. It was good that Gaara was sitting right next to me, which means my plan to get back at Gaara would be easier then I had thought. And I thought it was time to do it now.

I turned my head to face Gaara. "Hey Gaara I have decided to forgive you for hurting me so much, and in fact I am so happy that I am going to do this to you." Gaara at first didn't understand what I meant and I decided I would give it to him now.

I touched the back of his head pressing it forward so that it would hit my face, and with a forceful push his head went forward and our lips locked. All the girls were cheering for my plan had worked. The guys were shocked and confused. I quickly released my lips grip on his and he looked at me with startled eyes.

"You thought that I was going to slip by your bet and forget it, you can forget that Gaara. I kissed you because I might like you, but the only thing is that if you did love me you would not accept Naruto and the guys bet, and I hate you for it!" I yelled. I sounded frustrated like a cat to a mean owner like I wanted to beat him to a pulp, but I am not that terrible. I ran out of the classroom and Gaara was running close behind me.

"Ira stop!" he called out to me. His voice shocked and I wouldn't blame him for it.

After I was out of the school building I laid down on the side of the brick building sulking. I was depressed but I had to get the hurt out of my system. Gaara ran out and sat down right next to me. He had his knees up to his stomach and his knees were bent. He started to talk to me but he didn't dare look.

"Look, I know this is out of character for me, but I am actually very sorry to do that to you," he said to me with a monotone voice. "If you were sorry you wouldn't have done that to me in the first place, you would have said no," I said still with tears in my eyes.

"I am sorry Ira, I really am but if you don't want to be my friend anymore I deserve it, I just want you to know that you are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I am very upset that I had done that to you," Gaara said. It kind of seemed like he had gotten that from a movie. I was happy that he said those words and I so did not want our friendship to end. Class didn't start yet so this was actually pretty good timing.

I leaned forward and hugged Gaara, "Just shut up you fool and just not ever do that again, it was hard to believe that you could ever say that but I am happy that you did. Gaara I am so happy to call you my friend even though you were being a jerk before," I said smiling. I cried onto his robe. He seemed to have flinched when I did that but he went back to letting me hug him.

We both went inside the school together again, but when we did it was hectic. For the guys though. Most of them were running down the hall screaming in panic and others were crying and some were just sitting there acting cool.

"What did you do Ira?" Gaara asked in a questioning tone. Like what a teacher would do a student if they ever got into any mischief, like us girls did.

"Just relax and enjoy the funniness of the guys," I said and we calmly walked back to our classrooms, leaving the guys to panic over the vandalized restrooms.

_**Okay everybody please review and or pm me I would love to hear any suggestions you may have for the story, or if you want Ira and Gaata together etc. Okay like I said review I will try to have a new chapter up every two to three days for this story isn't even half over alright thanks for the people who have viewed this story. You rock! But would love to see reviews though See ya! Peace.**_


	14. Naruto's Fear, Who Is The Mystery Girl?

It was the weekend and everyone had decided to have a nice relaxing day at the beach. That was until Naruto decided to take a dive.

"Well, Naruto are you going to jump or are you going to be a chicken and chicken out?" Temari said, while eyeing the freaking out Naruto who was hanging onto the edge of the waterfall's rocky surface. "Well sorry that my will to live is cutting in on your weekend! Naruto replied to an annoyed Temari who had her hands on her hips looking up at him with an upset expression on her face. Hey Gaara please be a friend and help me with your sister?" Naruto said with pleading eyes looking at Gaara who was reading, not bothering to look at Naruto.

"Why? She is my sister and when she wants something she wants it done now, no questions asked," Gaara replied to his spiky haired friend. Naruto's eyes glared down at Gaara for not backing him up. "Gee thanks for the help Gaara." "Don't mention it Naruto," Gaara said while not taking his eyes off the book he had in his hands.

Temari had enough waiting so she tried pushing Naruto off the top of the waterfall, but to no avail and to everybody's disappointment he would not budge from the rock.

"Come on Naruto, we are ninjas. Jumping off of the waterfall should be a piece of cake for you," I said Naruto trying to sound encouraging and supportive. When I look back I kind of sounded like a mother trying to help her lonesome kid with a problem he is facing. Gaara took his face out of the book, and looked at me and Naruto. He had the expression on his face like, "_I can get some comedy out of these two, for I know one of them will not give that easily." _I had the strange feeling that his expression has said it all. "Ira you will not get me into that watery death trap!" Naruto yelled, while still gripping hard onto the rocky surface. I saw some blood come out of his finger tips from gripping the rocks so hard.

"There goes your brave hero Hinata," Kiba exclaimed while laying his head on Akamaru's stomach. Akamaru let out a low bark in response to his master. "Oh s-stop Kiba I l-love h-him just t-the w-way he is," she replied while looking up at her boyfriend letting out a small blush at the thought and sight of him.

"Well –munch- we could always hit him at the side of the head?" Chouji said wile eating a bag of chips. I look at him with a cross expression on my face. My arms were crossed over my chest. Seeing that I was upset he just went back to munching on his snack.

"I know someone I want to hit on the side of the head right now," Ino said knowingly, while eyeing her teammate.

"You just got served Chouji," Shikamaru said to his teammate. Chouji an angry expression on his face for you could tell his eyes were squinted in frustration. Then again his eyes have always stayed squinted like that… oh well.

"I just love swimming don't you Emily? I mean it is hot out and the water cools you off isn't that just splendid? As a matter- of -fact don't answer I know what it is anyway? Who was the first person to invent swimming?" Lily asked to her sibling while being hyper as a chipmunk. Emily had her hands covering her ears trying to block out Lily's rambunctious behavior. "Lily could you please go somewhere else, I am trying to meditate and I can't with you being so hyper," Emily asked still covering her ears. "You got it sister," Lily replied skipping over to a tree and sitting underneath it she started to sing a tune that I couldn't make out.

Star was looking over some jutsu techniques and didn't pat attention to what was going on in her world. Basically to her is was always about studying, school work, and helping out her sisters with boy issues. She was happy to get a little time to herself. I could tell for she seemed to be content with her surroundings.

Rock Lee was practicing his Tijutsu on a nearby tree reciting what he would do if he didn't reach this number of leg kicks. Seriously I swear if he keeps going like this he is going to put to much strain on his body. I know the right person to ask to help find him a date.

Neji and Tenten were talking underneath a late blooming cherry blossom tree. I swear seeing those two together I think is a vet nice sight for they are perfect together.

After fifteen minutes of budging and trying to move, nothing had happened Kankuro was in on the action helping his sister and Sakura to get Naruto to budge from the rocks. Not even all four of us could pry him off of that rock.

Seeing that his comedy thing was going nowhere Gaara used the sand from the earth and commanded it over to Naruto. Without his seeing the sand Gaara commanded the sand behind Naruto and with a movement of his hand forward the sand was becoming bigger and bigger, until it formed a giant hand. Keeping it behind him Gaara moved the sand forward with his hand and it pushed Naruto with enough force to send him plummeting to the water below with a loud –splash-.

"There at least he can keep his mouth shut for a few seconds," replied Gaara with his eyes closed and his monotone voice. "Thank you," I said grinning to my friend. He opened one eye and then closed it again. I could sense he just wanted to be in his world and I just kept myself from talking to him. I used my sand technique and faded away for the sand engulfed my body. I re-appeared right next to Temari who in which was trying to get Naruto awake.

"Naruto wake up," Temari said to a unconscious Naruto. I guess that incident won't leave his mind anytime soon. "Well Ira what do you suggest we do now?" Tenten asked putting her hand on her head. I thought for a few minutes, until that thought came right into my mind.

"Hey Naruto, if you wake up I will give you my coupon for Ichiracku's Ramen shop," I said pulling it out from my pocket and moving it over to his eyes. They were squinted so I knew he was fine. When he saw the coupon he shot up like a rocket grabbing the coupn of my hands. "Thanks Ira," Naruto said strutting off to go to the ramen stand. His want for Ramen was cut short when a group of kunai came out of mid-air. The kunai were close to hitting Naruto, but before they could Gaara's sand got in the way of them.

Everyone had very shocked faces and Temari was hiding behind a tree worried if one of them would get her the kunai would be stuck in the tree.

"Damn! Have you ever thought about learning how to aim?" Sakura yelled at the top of her lungs. Her eyes turned pure white and I never thought that that was even possible.

"I do aim, but have you ever learned how to control your temper," the voice said to us in an unfriendly tone. The voice sounded harsh and cruel.

"No one talks about my friends like that and gets away with it! You go through me," I said standing my ground and crossing my arms on my chest. "Your name would be? Miss I am an idiot for standing up for my friends." I got really tensed up and I felt like I was going to be as angry as Sakura whenever Naruto gets on her bad side. I grabbed up the three kunai that were thrown held them in my hands. I walked into the woods. "You can have your dumb murder weapons too!" I yelled at the top of my lungs throwing them not knowing where they landed.

"Why in the heck did you throw them back?" Kiba asked his voice full of confusion and wonder. "If someone throws a kunai at you throw it back even harder," I said in a wild smirk.

"Right," Kankurou said in confusion. It seemed he had wanted no part in the conversation.

"Oh so you want to play that game huh?" the mysterious voice said questioningly, and probably upset that I threw the kunai back. "You bet I want to play that game, and if you want to beat me up go right ahead I am a ninja after all," I said smiling. My hand on my hips and raised my head high proudly.

I saw a footstep come from the inside of the dark woods and it took the person a few minutes to step out of the shadows, but she seemed to be our age. She had auburn colored hair and light red highlights. She had on a purple v-neck t-shirt, and short dark blue jean shorts that just go down to the middle of her knees.

"Your name would be?" asked Temari tapping her foot in annoyance.

"My name is Siera. Siera Myrano."

_**Sorry it took me awhile to come up with a time for Siera to come into play. Please review and I hope you guys like it. I will try and make the chapters longer next chapter I promise will be longer. Alright thanks for tuning in.**_


	15. Kankuro's battle, Naruto and Birdzilla

"So why are you here Siera, were you the girl we saw in the trees while we were at school?" Kiba questioned while showing his fangs to the emotionless girl, following his master Akamaru let out a low growl.

voic

"Yes, and tell your mutt to heel," Siera said coldly, she let out a loud whistle while we all looked at her in question. Suddenly a loud whistle came in reply to hers.

"What are you doing," I said in an agitated voice.

"I'm calling for my girlfriends," Siera smiling an evil smile and looked toward the woods for the friends she just called.

"Oh my god, that girl is gay. She's calling to her girlfriends," Naruto stated with a shocked expression on his face, while he was pointing to Siera. I turned my head and knocked him outside the head. Just like Sakura wanted to do I could totally see it on her face. Sakura looked like she wanted to kill him right then and there, and I knew she also wanted to kill Siera, but I wanted to do that to her as well. We all heard a loud crashing sound come from the woods, it seemed like it was Siera's friends were ready for a fight. I wasn't afraid for with all of us there, they would be running scared with their tails between their legs. The two girls appeared to us and I could tell they meant business, for they were not leaving without Siera, who I presumed was their leader.

One of the girls was about 5'4, with blonde hair that stopped at her shoulder. She wore a yellow sleeveless top with grey at the very bottom of the shirt. She wore light blue skinny jeans that stopped at her ankle; she wore light blue open sandals to match the look. Her eyes were dark green with a grey tint to them.

The other girl, who was the taller of the two, seemed to be 5'9. She had light brown hair that was long in the back and was braided into a hoop in the back on the top of her head. Her eyes were grey with a light blue tint. She wore a red long sleeve v-neck t-shirt with a white rose in the middle of it. Along with it she had a gold bangle on her left hand. She also had on white jean shorts that stopped at her waist and fishnet under it that stopped at her knees, and black sandals. I swear both of them could be models with the way they look.

"You must be the group that have our leader," The girl with the blonde hair said, her voice was soft and harsh at the same time, that you could easily tell that she meant business no matter who you are.

"Have? She isn't even kidnapped, and besides she isn't even tied up. Besides she came to us. We didn't even to a dog gone thing," Emily protested loudly and in her usual hyper tone. Tiger Lily banged her head on a tree trunk that was closer to her, for she could not stand her sisters hyper tone. She loved her sisters, just not all at the same time.

"Shut up, you annoying little freak!" the light brown hair said in a mocking tone, to Emily and her two sisters.

"Hey why don't you shut up, and no one makes fun of our sister!" Star said with Tiger Lily by her side. They faced the girl and put their face to hers. They were totally thinking of knocking her senseless to the point she couldn't move.

"Thanks for standing up for me you two," Emily said with a smile on her face. She was happy that they stood up for her.

"Aw, how sweet don't you think girls," Siera said in her mocking unkind tone. She gave an evil smirk to both of them and walked over to her gang members.

"Yeah Siera, it's just too bad we will have to knock them senseless," the blonde girl said raising her head in a snobby manor. I really wanted to knock them all out and into another dimension. The other girl just nodded in agreement to her leader.

"I'd like to see you try," Emily said trying to sound brave, while on the inside she wanted to scream, even though she is a ninja she was experiencing fear. "In fact I don't even think you have any jut-," she got cut off by Lily putting her hand over her mouth.

"I think what our sister meant to say was, we don't even know much about you and what your names are. So if you could excuse us we will be on our way, and we will just forget this whole shebang ever happened," Star said trying to sound wise in her words to break up the controversy that was happening between both groups.

We all started to leave when Siera and her gang members leaped into the air with their ninja speed, and cut our path off.

"I don't think that is going to happen. You are mean to us we be mean back," the blonde said trying to get her gang the upper hand with temper.

"Man, this blonde is dumb, I think she is the reason they came up with blond jokes," Kankuro said adding a bit of comedy to the situation, he was thinking he was helping us. He wasn't.

"That's it I fight you puppeteer," said the person Kankuro made fun of. You could feel the frustration in her voice for she really wanted to have a go with him. Who could blame her this time, if I were blonde I would have a go with Kankuro to and I wouldn't hold back, and I knew she wouldn't either.

"Alright, but I won't hold back. What is your name blonde?" Kankuro asked. He moved his arms to his back, and grabbed the bandages that held his puppets. He released one of the bandages, and his chakra swings formed and a puppet that looked to have brown hair on its head and sharp teeth. Just like every puppet for puppeteer ninja there is sometimes a secret compartment for knives, needles, and almost anything else you can think of.

"Neat puppet, looks like it could use a makeover, for I will destroy that piece of trash, and you to!" she said to him in anger.

"Beat this jerk so we can head back to headquarters Irene," the brown haired ninja said. She kind of seemed a lot like Shikamaru because she was lazy, and wanted to get things done quickly.

"And your name would be?" I asked her, trying to sound nice, but even through my trying voice, you could still hear frustration in my tone. My gut wanted Kankuro to win and to show those girls we mean business. The other did not want my friend to get hurt and to just step up to them. I already know what dark secret that was being kept from us, and I knew that they were really dangerous. I just hope Kankuro knows what he is getting himself. Who am I kidding, he doesn't.

"My name is Kia, and my friend Irene will knock you friend into the next world," Kia said proudly and confident. Now I knew just how powerful these girls are to not even once be afraid of Kankuro and the puppet he called Crow.

"Be careful Kankuro!" I yelled. I may not like the decisions he makes, and he causes us both physical and emotional pain, I wanted him to be all right, for he is still my friends brother and that kind of makes us family, and family must stick together right?

"Your move girly," Kankuro stated proudly and confidently, giving a wide smirk showing his white teeth to his opponent.

"Very well, but would burns when you deal with….fire," she said while doing some complicated hand signs. "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" she yelled. Small puffs of fire came from her mouth. They were heading right for Kankuro. He used his chakra strings by twitching his fingers so he would move Crow out of the way. He moved his puppet just in the nick of time. The small fire balls burned everything in its path, trees were burning down. You could easily smell the smoke that came from the fire it was burning trees, grass, shrubs, anything that was in its path of destruction.

"Not bad, I nearly got caught in that," Kankuro smirked while sending Crow out at her. He opened his puppets mouth and used poison darts, for a distraction so that he could send his other puppet, the Black Ant out.

"Nice try," she dodged the attack with ease doing a backflip and landing on one of the burned tree branches. "Seriously are all of your puppets stupid, they can't even hit me let alone anything else."

Kankuro moved both of his puppets to the back of the tree branch where they could camouflage themselves. So far none of them new where they were except me and the others. For being able to fight the girls that we are fighting are sure very well clueless.

"Hey where could Kankuro and his puppets be?" Naruto bellowed. I swear I wanted to ask Naruto how he even got here without getting lost, if he can't even locate them.

"Shut up Naruto," Sakura yelled full force into Naruto's ear. I swear that had to be painful and unpleasant.

"Gee, Sakura what the hell!?" Naruto yelled back and with his yell Sakura punched him full force in the chin sending him flying into a tree where a mother eagle was raising her babies. The eagle flew low and started pecking Naruto's face. He ran around in circles, trying to shake the bird. I guess he was to busy running around in circles to realize he had ninja speed, he could lose it and then come right back. Gaara just watched Naruto run like crazy; I could really tell it was amusing for him. I even saw a grin on his face.

"Hey Gaara, could you please help me with this bird!?" Naruto cried wanting to be saved by as he calls it Birdzilla.

"Nope, you're on your own man," Gaara replied while pulling a Kakashi and got his book out.

"Oh come on! You can read a book, but you can't save your own friend?" Naruto asked still running in circles, trying to get away from the eagle.

"Yep" was all Gaara said and sat on a rock.

I giggled at the funny scene that had unfolded with Naruto and Gaara and I proceeded to watch the fight between Irene and Kankuro. Flora was getting really worried about her so called boyfriend. I walked over to her slowly while still watching what was unfolding with Kankuro and Irene. Kankuro was still in the pack of the branch with his puppets and Irene did not know which way he went. It was a good idea for kankuro suppressing his power like that. For once he actually did something useful.

"Oh, I can't bare to watch," Flora gasped while shielding herself with her hand, while splitting two of her fingers apart to reveal one of her brown eyes.

Crow went right behind Irene and shot poison darts into her when she wasn't looking. She landed hard on the ground, clutching the arm that was ejected with the poison.

"If you ever want to see your friend again, I would suggest you leave," Kankuro said in an angry tone. The girls picked Irene up.

"Fine, but we will be back, and next time it will be me that's fighting and I will not go so easy on you," Siera wailed. With those words they went back into the darkness of the forest.

"Are you alright Kankuro!" Flora asked while running up to Kankuro and throwing her body a top of him.

"I am now that you're here," Kankuro replied while smiling to her. Flora kissed his cheek and helped him up.

"So what do we do now Ira," Emily questioned wile standing right next to Rock Lee.

"I don't know, but I know we haven't seen all of their power just yet," I stated while we all sat down watching the sunset together.

"Hey Naruto, how did you get the bird off of you?" Gaara asked cocking his head to the side.

"You seriously don't want to know," Naruto exclaimed as we all continued on watching the sunset.

_**Hope you guys liked it please review. See Ya later.**_


	16. Love Hurts Part 1

_**Hey guys, thank you for reading this story and it isn't even done yet, in fact it is only the beginning if any of you want me to write a chapter and want a specific pair you want to see together in the story please let me know, so now on to chapter 16.**_

Yesterday was diffidently a hectic day. Naruto got the snot beat out of him by an angry mother bird, or as he refers to it as _**"Birdzilla"**_ even though I don't care what they call it. I mean I love birds, I just don't like the way they make so much noise. The loud squawking and the way they peck at your head…I admit I watch a lot of horror movies and shows on weekends, but this doesn't prove anything.

I covered my face with my pillow for the sun always indicated morning, and I wasn't interested to get out of bed for school. I wish they allowed you to not come to school if you didn't feel like it, and I am telling you I am waiting anxiously for that day. I swung both of my legs around my bed, and slid my feet into my dark blue wool slippers, as I walked into my bathroom. My slippers shuffled along the wood boards of my room as I walked inside. I didn't bother putting the door on the hinges, unless I had guests which was very rarely so the door was off and hanging on the side of my bathroom wall. I put on the hot water in bath and stepped inside, while taking my clothes for today and set them aside. I stepped right into the hot water. The warm water felt like I was relaxing in the ocean on a warm day at the beach. I dunked my head under the water to get my hair wet. I came back up and coughed up water that somehow got into my lungs. I grabbed my shampoo and lathered, as I waited for a few seconds, and then went right back down. I grabbed a pitcher, as I turned the faucet back on and washed the remains of the shampoo in my hair. I turned the faucet back off and grabbed a light pink towel to wrap myself in. I looked at myself in the mirror and started to towel dry my hair, for when I was done my puffed up in all different directions. I giggled at my reflection in the mirror, for I looked like an evil scientist when lightning makes her or his creations come alive.

When I thought my hair was dry enough, I brushed it down and braided it so that it could move to the side of my head. My bangs swooped over my right eye so that it was covered, and only showed my left eye. I then pulled on a light blue tank top with fishnet underneath it. The shirt showed a small amount of my stomach and belly button, while at the top showed nothing. I put on onyx colored leggings, with a jean mini skirt, and slipped on some black sandals to match the look. I also put on a white rose in my hair, for I thought that it would be a nice day for it. I ran downstairs and grabbed a green apple and ran outside to smell the beautiful fresh air. The sun was shining as I locked the door behind me, and proceeded on my way to the school grounds. I happened to meet Sakura as I was walking to school. I yelled out her name and started to wave my hands in front of me. She turned her head in the direction where I was. At first she didn't see where I was until a few seconds before I waved my hands in her general direction. She finally managed to see me as I waved, and she waved back as I ran to catch up with her.

"Wow, you look pretty today Ira," Sakura reviewed as she gave me a small smile. She basically wore the same outfit she does everyday. I wonder who her tailor is, for I would be bored wearing the same thing every frickin day.

"Thank you Sakura, I wanted to change my look today," I replied quickly as I also had a huge smile plastered on my face as I kept walking with her.

"Oh, I thought you might have had a date with Gaara after school," she said as she sweat dropped. I also repeated what she had done, for I literally was not expecting to hear that before school started.

"No, Gaara has not asked me out on a date, and I don't think he ever will," I announced. Right now Gaara could have all the fan girls he wanted, for I didn't care. Not one bit.

"You probably got that right. He only cares about himself, and his personal image of what the guys think of him," Sakura protested. This time I got a little frustrated, but I didn't take it literal. We mostly kept quiet the rest of the way, until along the way we saw Naruto sitting on a tree, and he appeared to be watching something.

"Naruto! What the hell are you doing?!" Sakura blurted out, while Naruto fell backward off the tree in shock. Both she and I laughed loudly at the scene that had unfolded near us. Naruto tried to get up, but since the fall was so high, he would fall right back down. I took him about five minutes to get up until he finally got his bearings.

"Gee Sakura, what are you trying to do murder me?" Naruto questioned his comrade as he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Believe me when I say that I have tried to knock some sense into you, but every time I try you go right back to your stubborn and idiotic ways," she explained to him with frustration in her voice. Naruto just gave her an angry glare, before trying to kick her. My eyes widened for I never saw Naruto try to stop Sakura by hitting her. I ran up to him or should I say teleported over to him, and did the only thing that I could do. I punched him. I punched him so hard that he must have gone about 20 feet in the air before he fell back down to earth. As he crashed next to me a giant crater was formed. I didn't even know I could punch that hard. Now I know. Naruto rubbed his head as he got up and looked at me straight in the eye. We didn't say anything for another five minutes, for we were still staring at each other.

"Naruto are we having a staring contest?" I quickly said to him. He cocked his head and then continued what he was doing, which was looking at me. I could tell if we we're having a staring contest, I could tell you that I was winning, for I did this with Kankuro and he is not a good opponent for he quit five seconds into it. He was screaming saying "MY EYE'S ARE BURNING" while Gaara called him a school girl, and walked out of the room.

Sakura and I walked together while called the school and said he wasn't going to make it for he wasn't feeling well today, and who wouldn't blame him after he tried to punch me, but I was to fast for him, and kneed him right in the place you do not want to have someone's knee. We continued our walk to the most boring place alive! I want to be free and adventurous, that's why I like lunch. We get to hang out and be free, until one hour is up its then sucked right out of you. I must have been in a daydream because we made it to the high school in a blink of an eye, and I didn't even know it. In fact Sakura and I were the first ones of our group of friends here. Is everyone staying home today?

"I wonder where everybody is." I wondered as I went toward the front door to see if we were doing a mission, and that's why they weren't here. They were not. I thought it might be a holiday, but no holiday was coming up yet. And I am pretty sure it is not the weekend cause yesterday was Sunday.

"They are probably running late," Sakura presented. I nodded as a response. But still I wonder where everybody is. Sakura went on edge for I could tell by the way she moved her body backward and started to shake a little.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Tu-tu-turn around," a stuttering and shocked Sakura quietly said that only I could hear, but then again there wasn't anybody behind us in that matter, so there really was no point in keeping quiet. I could have screamed at the school and no one would even notice. Accept the entire village of Konoha and then I would be running for my life while screaming. I don't know why I am acting like this today. I did what my pink haired friend had commanded, as my heart skipped a beat when I saw who the person was. Of all places and of all times why her? I mean I know she goes to our school, but I don't to see her around the school.

"Well if it isn't the idiotic freak show Ira and her whack job of a friend Sakuro," Siera slyly presented as she walked with her two partners toward us.

"It's Sakura!" Sakura shouted at the top of her lungs at Siera who only grinned at her. Since Sakura yelled at Siera, she was only playing her game and fueling the fire for her and her friends to bully us again.

"Come on Sakura, we don't want to start a fight with Siera right now," I exclaimed as I touched Sakura's shoulder and we walked to a different place around the school. I watched some birds singing on some maple trees, and a cat sleeping on a rock right next to the school. We waited at the school for another five minutes until finally the school started to pile up with students. I exhaled a sigh of relief for I actually thought because of this that we wouldn't be here today. I was also upset because we did have it, but hey I am sure a lot of people hate school as much as I do. The other reason why I hate school is because Siera is there. I feel like because she hurt my friends, I have another person I need to watch out for. The reason why school didn't start right away was because some of the teachers said that they would be running late because some bulls ran out in the middle of the street and it took a while for them to get back in their pens. They sure come up with funny and weird excuses to get out of work, and I don't blame them.

"Hey, here comes Gaara and his siblings," Sakura waved to them as I leaned against a tree pretending to be cool, but I knew inside Gaara and his siblings were probably laughing. So I raised my hand in my way of waving, but I don't know what Gaara would think of that. He stopped right next to me and gave a small grin. Yep I knew he would laugh at my cool kid wanna be style.

"Hey," Gaara said as he looked up at the sky. Something must be on his mind, but I won't pester him about it. I looked over at Temari, and she seemed to be more on edge then what she usually was. I decided to see what her problem was, as I walked to Temari. Her head was hung low, and her face showed that she didn't get any sleep last night. She just looked plain terrible.

"Temari, what's wrong?" I questioned as I took a seat on the same rock next to her. She just turned her head to me and shrugged. "Come on Temari, we're friends." She gave a deep sigh and started to talk, but she was talking so quietly I couldn't even hear her. "Please speak up Temari."

"Shikamaru broke up with me last night," she yelled out. I literally fell backward because I wasn't expecting the yell, and I also wasn't prepared to hear those words, "broke up". Gaara must have heard this for he came running up next to me and Temari, and it seemed he was in a pissed off mood.

"Shikamaru. Did. What.?" Gaara angrily yelled at me and Temari. I could tell he was upset with Shikamru and wanted to get answers from his sister.

"He broke her heart," I replied to him. I could tell that Gaara was going to be on a rampage later, and that Shikamaru will probably be having a death wish later. I have had break ups before and the reason why was because of telling the guys I was a Jinchuriki and they literally bolted out the door. I never cried over a break up, until Gaara would have lost his self esteem if he didn't follow a dare that was placed by the guys. I forgave him about it, but if he does that again it will mean war!

"I'm going to murder that son-of-a-bitch!" Gaara fumed and ran over to Shikamaru who apparently showed up when Temari was talking to me, and I could tell that Gaara was going to hurt Shikamaru in any way possible, and he wasn't going to be gentle about that, I could tell. I teleported myself in front of Gaara, but that didn't help Shikamaru one bit. Gaara did some hand signs and went underneath me and came out behind and ran over to Shikamaru again.

"I'm going to murder you Shikamaru, for breaking my sister's heart! Hearing this Shikamaru woke up and bolted away from the furious sand user, and as he was running I could hear the conversation between those two as well, and it wasn't like a walk in the park with those two. It was more like Shikamaru being the gentle field mouse, and he's eating and not paying attention. While Gaara is the Eagle that attacked Naruto yesterday, but he wasn't a mother bird, and he wasn't after naruto. He was after a different prize. Just when the field mouse looks up, WHAM! The eagle bites his head off. Just like Gaara was chasing Shikamaru and I could just see the picture going around in my head. Gaara hurting Shikamaru while he's begging got mercy. Temari tries to tell Gaara to get off of her ex. Her sibling says no. And I just sit on a rock unable to help.

"Come on Gaara, calm down," Shikamaru lazily boasted as he was being chased around the school. This went on for fifteen minutes until Ibiki broke up the fight. I fell back over laughing after Ibiki somehow picked up Gaara, and the lazy ass Shikamaru and took both of them to his office. He is second in command since Tsunade couldn't be principle; she was the Hokage and didn't want to do two times the work. So Ibiki was put on duty.

Classes went by just like that with Gai doing his speech about youth again, and it seems he does that all the time instead of any class work, so usually there are a lot of people that catch on their sleep in this class. That's why a lot of people took his class. I was to busy day dreaming to even listen to the speech that was being given over one hundred times and counting. Course Rock Lee took his class and paid attention to all of it. He even took notes. I wanted to slap him outside the head for doing that, for he had hundreds of the same notes in his notebook, but he probably didn't care. And neither did any of the other students. I'm just glad that Siera and her double gangers are not in any of our classes, and I am also glad she will be leaving a year before us for we are sophomore and she's a junior with her friends, if they are her friends.

It was finally noon and we had our hour of freedom. As I walked into the lunch room it felt like a party for me because I was always happy to hang out with my friends here. Luckily the sophomore students eat together, and I wouldn't have to spend my hour with the she witch.

I saw Sakura, Naruto, Neji, Tiger Lily, Emily, Star, Hinata, Tenten, Shino, Ino, Kiba, Rock Lee, Kankuro, and the broken hearted girl pf the group Temari. I didn't see Gaara or Shikamaru anywhere. I figured that they were probably in a lot of trouble and were either sent home because of suspension, was in detention, were seeing a counselor, or just not being here. Good thing Ibiki showed up when he did, or Shikamaru would be having a hospital visit today if it weren't for him.

Sakura waved to me as I made my way over to my seat.

"Hey, what's Temari's progress? I asked as I turned my head to see a sulking Temari.

"She has not talked to us since yesterday when we were at the waterfall. She was so happy and then her ex-boyfriend had to ruin it for her" Sakura shouted. Luckily no one was paying attention to us, and I was more then relieved at that. Not that I don't like my friends sister, its just that when people start pointing and laughing at you, then you've got a problem coming, and I didn't want Temari to get upset. I guess she wouldn't care since she's already upset and messed up.

"Come on Temari, what good are guys anyway" She just started to sulk again. Maybe I shouldn't quit my day job, which is technically, nothing, or hanging out with my friends. Does that count for something? Why am I acting this way today! "I'm not helping am I?" I sheepishly replied. Everybody except Temari wanted me to feel the pain, "You think?"

"Temari, why don't you ask Shikamaru why he broke up with you, I am sure you will have it all figured out eventually." She raised her head to me and gave a small smile. I figured I either helped her, or I just made her life a total nightmare if things go horribly wrong. I just hope she just takes my advice and things get back to the way they were.


	17. Love Hurts Part 2

A/N: _Sorry I haven't posted a new chapter for this story for a while. There's this thing called writers block, and practice finals. Okay enough about my life, on to chapter 17!_

The bell suddenly rang telling us that we need to head to our lockers, and then to first period with sadly Gai-Sensei. I swear if he talks about "youth" again, I'm going to make him look and feel not so youthful anymore, and I don't care what Principal Tsunade does to me. Someone needs to take him to counseling, and heck I'd do it if I had to.

"Hey Ira, how are you this youthful morning?!" Lee asks me excitedly, for his favorite class was with Gai. Gee, I wonder why that is. I feel like Gai just took Lee's personality and crushed it, just so that he could make a mini clone of himself. If that doesn't make someone feel different, I don't know what is.

"I have been better," I replied as I grabbed my supplies from my locker. I went to the back of my locker to get a notebook, and as I moved my head back it smacked against the top of the locker with a loud bang. Wincing in pain I slammed my locker shut and held my supplies with one hand, and held the top of my head with the other, as Lee followed right behind me.

"Come on!" Lee said excited again, "Gai-Sensei always says that someone can be youthful if they practice enough!"

"Lee, I don't want to feel youthful right now," I replied while keeping an eye on him. "I feel like I want to go see the nurse. Now could you please go to first period without me, and tell Gai-Sensei I'm probably going to be late."

"ROGER!" Lee shouted into my ear before running off to class. Someone needs to give him a frickin chill pill, or therapy.

I walked slowly to nurse Shizune as she checked my head. Apparently there wasn't anything wrong with me; I just banged my head pretty good as she gave me some ice. I gave Shizune a bow in thanks, and slowly walked out of the room. I looked at the floor and didn't see where I was going at all, and accidentally banged against the door of the office. For some reason I feel like someone is out to get me, or I'm just not being myself. I made a face as I fell backward to the floor. I was embarrassed for Principal Tsunade was watching the entire thing as she gave a light chuckle but helped me up.

"You surely have a problem with doors don't you Ira?" Tsunade said with her left hand on her hip and her right hand by her side.

"I'm just not myself today Mrs. Tsunade," I replied as I held my head again, "Ever since this morning I haven't been myself lately, just like when Temari told me that Shikamaru broke up with her."

"Well, that's something Temari and Shikamaru need to work out by themselves. If you keep interfering with things, you might make things worse, "Tsunade said as she put her hand on my shoulder. "Just let everything run its course, and who knows, they might be back together before you know it."

I had to listen to Tsuande, but everything inside of me wanted to help my friend, no matter how many times she tells me I shouldn't help Temari with her break up. I bowed to Tsunade in thanks also, and ran back to class before I got into even more trouble for being late. I dashed past lockers and classrooms. They looked like a blur as I ran by. Again I was running to fast, and I accidentally bumped into Naruto as we both fell backward on the floor of the hallway.

"Sorry Naruto, I was trying to get back to class, and you were right in front of me," I replied as I helped him up.

"It's all right," Naruto said with a small grin on his face, "I'm just skipping Gai's class. I'm so tired of him with the "power of youth" speech. It's completely annoying and stupid."

"Well, I can't argue with that logic," I replied as I said good bye to Naruto and walked back to class. Luckily I wasn't that far away from my first period class when I was speaking with Naruto. As I opened the door Gai and everybody else looked at me. I stood in front of the doorway and looked at Gai who was still talking about youth and didn't realize I walked in. So I walked over to my seat that was in the middle in between Gaara, who was on the right of me, and Temari who was on the left side.

"Where were you?" Gaara whispered as he kept one eye on me and one eye on Gai-Sensei, even though he knew about the youth speech just like everybody else in the school.

"I was caught in a moment with doors," I replied as I took my seat next to him and his sister.

"What?" he asked with a confused expression plastered on his face. I looked at him and gave a small grin.

"It's nothing you'll be interested in," I said with the grin still on my face. "Besides, it's really stupid." Gaara didn't say anything else and just returned his stare to Gai. Just when I thought that I was in there for an eternity or so, I was saved by the bell for second period, which was one of my favorite classes: fight class and the teacher of the class is Anko, one of the mean teachers of the school. Sometimes I also wonder why she was put into this class. I think I might know, and that is to see pain and agony on all of the students' faces. Maybe when she is done here she has her own dungeon that she tortures people in. That probably would be my best guess.

"Fight class, my favorite class of the day!" I heard Naruto shout from behind me. Temari, Gaara, Sakura, Ino, Neji, Tenten, Kiba, and Hinata were with us as well. I took a quick glance at Temari. She was sulking and just completely looked plain miserable.

"_Why would Tsunade want me to help her?"_ I asked myself in my mind, _"I feel like a terrible friend if I just sit here and do nothing. She's my friend, and it doesn't make me a friend if I don't help her with her break up. Maybe I should talk to Shikamaru and ask him why he broke up with Temari." _With that being said I told everybody I would meet them in fight class, and I raced over to Shikamaru who wasn't that far away from where we were. He was also at his locker, but instead of getting supplies, he was sitting against his locker with his eyes closed being his lazy self.

I walked over to him with my hand on my hips. He knew I was there; he just didn't want to open his eyes.

"Shikamaru, can I talk to you really quickly?" I said as I tried to be calm, while deep down inside I want to strangle him for breaking Temari's heart. Shikamaru gave a deep dramatic sigh, as he got up from the front of his locker so that he was face to face with me.

"What a drag," he complained as he gave a yawn, "What is it that you want?"

"Why did you break up with Temari?" I asked him with a sad expression on my face, "You really hurt her, and you sure made Gaara pissed off as well."

"So you're not the only one that bugging me about that," Shikamaru said as I gave his a nod. "I didn't break up with Temari, I just wanted her to think that I broke up with her. The truth is I'm still in love with her, I was planning to get her our anniversary gift and I needed more time, so in order to do that I acted like I wanted to break up with her."

"Are you serious?" I replied with a shocked expression on my face. He gave me a nod and gave me a smile in reassurance. "That's both mean and kind of sweet at the same time."

I waved a good bye to Shikamaru as I raced into the gymnasium with 30 seconds to spare. I took a seat next to Rose, Emily, and Star who were chatting amongst themselves.

"So, how did the talk go with Shikamaru?" Star asked me with a grin.

"He actually had a surprise for her, he just needed more time." Over hearing this Temari perked up and smiled excitedly. "The only thing is that he didn't tell me what it was."

"Don't worry about that, I have my ways of getting things out of people," Temari smirked as she looked ahead of her. I'm just happy that I actually could help her and that nothing was going wrong with her and Shikamaru.

_Sorry this was so short I promise that the other chapters shall be longer :) _


	18. A Night To Remember! (Literally)

_**Damn, I have had a lot of things going on, with finals and with writers block, it had completely not been able to get many chapters done in months! I shall try to make a longer chapter because of not doing anything in so long. Please review!**_

…_**...**_

Who would've thought that High School is almost over? I mean, it just seemed like we had just started, but now, we're almost done with being Sophomores and I'm getting over excited! No more homework, and no more prick-like teachers. Someone pinch me!

We only have three months more of school, and freedom shall be ours for the taking.

"Hey, are you ready for the school dance in a couple of days?" Sakura asked us as we sat down at the lunch table eating our lunch of chicken and noodles. Though it wasn't the best meal in the world, it'll have to do.

"Y-you bet..." Hinata stuttered as she had her hand on Naruto's lap. Naruto smiled kindly at her as a noodle hung from the side of his lip, and he loudly slurped it back into his mouth. Sakura, upon hearing this informal slurp, gave Naruto a slap across the head. The hyperactive blond gave the roseate at small glare as she gave a triumphant smile. Everyone around the table laughed excitedly.

"So, who are you going with, Ira?" Kiba asked me as he took a bite of his chicken. I gave a small smile and looked at Gaara with a loving smile. Gaara gave me a small smile as well as a response.

"I'm going with my boyfriend," I replied to Kiba as I gave Gaara a loving smile, though; he just stayed with his calm smile and demeanor. My eyes, as if on cue, looked to the side and saw Siera and Irene at their lunch table. They were looking at me and were most likely gossiping about us.

My hands formed into fists. All I wanted to do was knock her senseless, so she would think twice for messing with all of us. All I could picture was a mean and psychotic girl, laughing at someone as if they were killed by a kunai. I thought of her as like a demon; waiting for someone to immaturely do something that they would regret, and drag them down the pit of despair, never to be seen again.

"Of course, I'm going with my Neji," Tenten lovingly kissed Neji's cheek, as he gave a small blush and kissed her as well. Everyone, except Gaara, awed in response.

When all of us were done with talking about our dates, the rest of us headed home to get ready for the dance that was happening soon.

My dress was long and red, and consisted of white sparkles around the hem and straps of the dress. The dress was low cut so some of my chest was exposed. I danced around in my dress as I smiled at myself in the mirror. The thought that was coursing through my mind, was that I hoped Gaara would love my dress. And I surely hoped that we would enjoy ourselves at the dance.

…...

I walked in the streets of Konoha as the stars shone to light up the streets in a calm and relaxing aura. Looking around the village, you could see everyone scurrying to get the last of their things that they need for another day, before heading back to their homes and apartments. Everyone, who looked rushed, seemed to be tired and had other people trying to assist them with groceries and many other things that couldn't be seen until you looked very closely.

My mind was suddenly caught from its looking around, as I suddenly heard laughing coming from behind me. I turned my head slightly, and saw the two girls that I despised most of all. Siera and her wanna-be, were standing their laughing their heads off, probably at my dress that I made myself.

What I wanted was to ring her neck and punch her so hard in the gut that she couldn't move for months. Though, violence never solves anything, even if you want to shut an annoying psychopath up for sticking her nose into your, and your friend's business. When Siera made herself known, I thought that our impending doom was soon to make itself known, but, I wasn't going to fall to her games that easy.

"Man, what an ugly dress you have on," Siera mockingly implied as she put her hands firmly on her hips. "Did you get that from an old woman's store?" My mind suddenly became filled with utter rage. The best thing I wanted to do was beat the living snot out of her and watch her tiny brain drain out. I saw that she was also wearing her dress as well.

Her dress was neon yellow, and it didn't have straps, but a turtleneck. The dress stopped at her knees, and didn't have any designs...not a single damn one!

"Well, your dress diffidently fits you." I said through gritted teeth, my anger and frustration skyrocketing. "At least people will be able to see the wart on your ass, that dress can't even cover it up properly!" I gave her a menacing glare as she did the same. The both of us stood eye-to-eye, and we growled forcefully.

"You're going to regret those damn words you miserable sack of garbage!" Siera hissed while nearly nailing me in the leg with a forceful kick. But I grabbed her leg with my hand, and used my other to push her away from me. She turned her back on me and her voice changed to a now menacing tone. "You are in for a surprise when the dance comes soon." With those final words being said, she vanished into the nights darkness from which she came.

My heart thumped furiously as the adrenaline, I was hoping to be filled with, came to a calm ease, and I continued on my way over to Gaara's house.

The night air soon became calm and crisp with cool air. I sighed in content as I stood leaning against Gaara's house, which wasn't that far away from where Siera and I had our, _mocking each others dress_ fight.

I saw Temari talking in an angered way to Kankuro, who was apparently eating a plateful of cookies in front of her. Suddenly, I saw his lips move in a way that signaled that he burped, which earned him a smack outside the head from a furious Temari. I couldn't help but laugh at their childish antics.

When I thought that Temari and Kankuro's tussle was over, I gave a quiet knock, but was loud enough for one of them to hear. The footsteps that came to the door signaled me that it was Temari, and she was agitated and didn't want anything to do with the crazy Kankuro any time soon.

When Temari opened the door and saw that it was me, she didn't greet me or anything. She just stood their gave a small motion to allow me to come inside. I rushed inside and quietly shut the door behind me as Temari sat on the couch rubbing her aching head.

"I'm sorry to be bothering you at this hour, Temari," I apologetically spoke, while rubbing the back of my head in embarrassment. "But I was wondering where Gaara-" before I could finish what I said, Temari already beat me to the punch.

"On the roof being himself," she replied to me while continuing to rub her head from the pain that was coursing through it.

'Good thing I don't have brothers, I couldn't take the pressure.' I thought as I raced to the roof. My thoughts were only focusing on the redhead that was my boyfriend. He showed me the light, just as how I showed him it as well as Naruto.

When I finally came to the roof, I saw Gaara sitting on the edge of it looking out amongst the stars; eyes closed in thought. He apparently heard me up here, and he slowly turned his head ninety-degrees to get a look at me; his eyes now open showing a calm aura to them and to his demeanor.

"I thought I recognized those footsteps," Gaara spoke as I sat beside him. My heartbeat started to race as I looked at him and smiled. He did the same as we interlocked hands, we showed love and determination in each of our gestures. I would be there for him, and I knew he would do his best to be there with me. With that, we each looked at each other, and gave a loving gaze. Without thinking about anyone watching, we interlocked our lips.

The touch of his lips against mine nearly made me lose balance, but an unseen force appeared to be keeping me upright. This was nearly new for us, but we enjoyed it. That kiss could go on for eternity, but he broke it and we continued to watch the stars together. I couldn't wait until the dance.

…...

(A couple of days later)

The dance was finally tonight, and everyone was at the dance floor, dancing till their hearts content to the music. Neji and Tenrten were interlocked in each other and were dancing slowly; even though the music was fast.

Naruto was trying to get Hinata to dance with him, but she blushed furiously and her face looked to be as red as a ripe tomato, and she fainted out of sheer shock.

Temari and Shikamaru were dancing casually, but Shikamaru had his eyes closed and appeared to secretly be sleeping.

Kankuro and Flora were dancing rapidly and Kankuro started spinning Flora rapidly and she fell to the floor due to being dizzy.

Ino and Kiba were slow dancing on the terrace, and I would know because they told me.

Everybody else was dancing together in their own special way. All of this made me smile happily as I saw Gaara walk up beside me.

He was wearing a red tuxedo, with a white rose on the left side of the formal wear. I gave him a small hug. But, as soon as I hugged him, I saw a neon yellow dress, and then and there I knew Siera, along with Irene, were walking toward us.

The air felt toxic and overbearing with the smell of the both of their powerful scent of perfume. It smelled like vanilla and death in my eyes, but I didn't look away. With Gaara and my friends with me, I didn't want to cause to much of a scene unless absolutely necessary. Deep down inside she deserved to be broken into millions of tiny pieces, but if I did just that, all of my friends and I would be thrown out of the dance, and I didn't want to ruin it for all of us.

I could tell Siera, and Irene knew this as well, and wanted all of us to be pissed with them so that she can have a good laugh. She's not going to get the chance as long as I am here.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the two freaks of the High School," Irene spoke out as Siera nodded to Irene as if she had the right choice of words.

I gave her a grin to the both of them and spoke, "Are you sure it's not you two? Seriously, those dresses speak for themselves." I saw Irene form her hands into fists, and I started to speak again. "Yne ou two should belong to a circus, for I see them dress like that all the time."

"You little asshole!" Irene irritably snapped as she raised her hand to my face, but before she could get a good chance to slap me, Siera held her back. "Come on, Siera!" Irene spoke to her with fire in her eyes as her speech became more low. You could easily tell by her expression that she was seething with anger. "She should be hurt beyond recognition!"

Siera looked at both Gaara and I, and gave a menacing glance to us. That didn't seem right to me at all, and I would make sure to hurt her if she messed with Gaara, or anyone of my friends.

"No, we'll talk about this later," Siera whispered to Irene as if they were planning something devious. But, knowing her, she probably is.

The both of them gave us a glare and continued on their way.

Giving a deep sigh of relief, I sat beside Gaara on one of the benches outside. The night air whipped against our hair in a slow and steady movement; which made me breathe in hard and out through my nose while capturing the aroma of the air, inside and out. Everything was beautiful outside of the schoolyard.

Cherry trees and beautiful flowers of many colors surrounded the schoolyard with life. Fireflies seemed to be moving in an endless circle, as they appeared to be dancing around Gaara and I. The lights that hung around the perimeter of the school illuminated the night with breathtaking beauty, since most of the lights were different, and not all of them being white.

"I wish that Siera would just mind her own damn business, and start worrying about her life." I spoke to Gaara as I looked up at the stars. Gaara made a deep sigh through his nose, as he put his hand atop of mine as if to comfort the rage her could tell I was feeling, I turned my head to the right slightly. The gaze that he had given me was soft, and a bit nerve wrecking. But I didn't do anything because of him being himself. I continued to speak again, this time in a more calmer tone than before.

"I apologize Gaara, it's just that I want to knock Siera's head into the ground so badly, I could punch a tree, and all of it's leaves would turn brown."

Gaara, the man or teen if you prefer, that was calming me down with his hand on top of mine, just started to literally laugh. He laughed quietly, but you could still hear it even with the noise of the dance echoing in the damn background.

"That sounded more "demonic" then calmer my friend," Gaara implied with a small smile plastered on his face. "Or, in this particular case, girlfriend." He put his lips against me slightly, but I let him do what he wanted. The kiss was unexpected, but heart-warming at the same time. It didn't matter to me as long as I was with him and my friends. Heck, we could be a thousand feet under water, and I wouldn't give a damn. I was just happy to be with him right now.

When Gaara released me from the intoxicating kiss, both he and I heard a small laugh coming from a certain brother of Gaara's, and who could it be? None other than "Neko-san" or "cat man" if you prefer.

"This will make an excellent Christmas card," Kankuro spoke out with a sly grin. In his hand was a digital camera, and he held it like he just took a picture. In retrospect, he actually did.

"To whom would you send that picture?" Gaara questioned to his brother while raising a non-existent eyebrow.

"To anyone that I'm friends with," Kankuro replied with a laugh.

"So, that's basically know one, so why should I even be worried."

"One of these days, brother, I will get my revenge for taunting me all of these years!"

Gaara just started to laugh again as he spoke, 'So when does Temari come into play? She had to put up with your puppeteer ass longer than I have."

I busted a gut laughing so hard that I literally started to be teary-eyed because of the epicness of these two brothers. They may be my boyfriend and my clown, but this is ridiculous!

I Just hope that tomorrow would be a nicer day, and we can all laugh about this little mishap.

_**Alright everyone thank you for reading and sorry for the long wait, anyway, this is The White Wolf Comanche signing off, and Adios ^.^**_

_**P.S. Reviews are always welcome!**_


End file.
